Above All Else
by My writing is this
Summary: Kate was a normal girl thrown into a not-so-normal world. The animals are talking to her and there is danger in the air. Four were meant to come but alone she is discovered. When she meets the destined four, one changes her life forever...for the better
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from C.S. Lewis is not my own. Anything you do not recognize is mine. I would never pretend that the brilliance of his work could possibly be mine. Also anything you may recognize from the movie version is not mine as well. Only my character and her interactions with everyone.  
**

**A/N: This is my newest story. I had already posted it but a reviewer left me a review making me feel that a few changes needed to be made and this is that version. Since it was early in the story I thought it an okay time to change it. Sooner rather then later anyway. I hope the change works better. There are only a few changes but hopefully they'll make a difference. If you read the review then you'll understand what I'm talking about. And this story is based more off of the movie then the book. There is some of the same dialog but only when necessary. So, I will stop rambling now and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!!! =]  
**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The sky was painted with an array of oranges and reds as she watched the rising sun, a hint of pink at the base of the horizon. The world quiet as a soft breeze flowed over her. This place was far from the roars of planes and the cries from families being torn apart. Away from all of the darkness and the chaos of the way the war had made things. For once, she felt as if everything may be all right. She sat a top a tall hill as she looked out over the land near her uncle's farm, her horse standing nearby. The hills rolled over the land until they touched the horizon, greeting the sun into the new day. The grass was as green as ever, making her feel calm. It was quiet except for her horse and the neighboring farms, their livestock greeting the morning just as she was. Soon her horse was looming over her. She stroked the mare's legs before watching the sun finish rising. She sat only a few minutes longer before making her way back toward her current home. It was a two story farm house. It was old, having been in their family for quite some time. It was the original log cabin that had been resided with boards, a darker wood outlining the windows. It was dirt ridden but nice compared to some. It looked bigger on the outside and the thought of going in made her want to return to the hills she had just come from. She stopped and looked at the house, listening to the cows that could be heard from the other side of the house. She sighed and went inside, seeing her mother sitting in the study, a glass of wine in her hands. She hadn't acted like her mother since her father had gone to war. Her mother's sister had taken them in and away from the war. Giving them a place to stay where they would be safe. That's what she had been told. A safe place to wait it out. But while they were waiting it out her father was at war risking his life every day. The thought alone made her feel weak. She had no siblings and because of that he had instilled in her a sense of what's right and what's wrong. He had taught her all that he knew, telling her that it was never too early to learn how the world works. It was part of the reason why she wanted a part in the fight, feeling like she could help even though she knew she couldn't. She moved to the kitchen and got a glass of water before going to her room and closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed and took out her sketchbook. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of her horse, smiling as she refreshed her memory. She opened her eyes and her pencil went to work. She carefully etched the horse's frame on the paper before bolding the line down its back and forming the head and chest. She smiled as she worked hardly having to think about it. Her hand simply moved across the paper and soon enough it was complete. She pinned it to the wall amongst her other drawings. She stopped at one and stared at it, tracing the lines of her father's face. She smiled and sat in the window seat overlooking the barn. The horses' were grazing in the attached pasture. She smiled as we watched them. Her eyes moved past the barn. The field was barely visible from here. Her mind wandered to a place where there was no war. Where everything was beautiful and whole. Somewhere where she could be herself. Where she felt loved and like she had nothing to worry about.

"Kate!" A voice called from downstairs. Kate sighed, recognizing her mother's voice. "Honey?"

She thought a moment, deciding whether she wanted to see what she wanted or not. She was halfway to the door when there was a knock on the door. She stopped and looked at it before it creaked open.

"Kate…?" Her mother's voice said softly.

"Hi mum." She smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked her daughter.

"Just drawing." Kate told her.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while?" Her mother asked.

"Of course." Kate smiled as she sat back in the window seat, bringing her legs up against herself to leave room for her mother.

Jane Watson sat down across from her daughter and peered out the window. "Did you have a nice ride with Lilly?" She asked.

"I did, very much." Kate replied.

"I'm glad." Jane replied softly. "You're being careful, aren't you?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Of course mum." Kate smiled. "I'm very careful. I'm just lucky that you and dad taught me right."

Jane grinned at her. "Yes, your father and I used to love to go riding." She smiled. "Remember when he used to lead you around on your first pony?" She asked.

"Vaguely, but yes." Kate told her.

"Before you were born, your father and I used to go riding all the time." Jane smiled.

"Really?" Kate smiled.

Jane nodded. "I used to love it."

"What's stopping you from riding now?" Kate asked.

Her mum looked at her before pulling her over to her, turning her. She started to run her fingers through her daughters long brown hair. "You may be a little young for this but you are my daughter and I should be able to talk to you." Jane said and looked at Kate over her shoulder. "I don't ride because there are some things I just can't see doing without your father. I've been with your father for so long that I can't imagine my life without him."

"And then the war happened." Kate stated.

Jane nodded. "Yes, then the war happened." She said and sighed heavily as she looked out the window. "I love your father so much that part of me is missing because he's away. I know that I haven't been the mother you need and I'm sorry. I just miss your father."

"I understand mum. I miss him too." Kate said, turning, taking her mother's hand.

"I hope you find someone who will love you the way I love your father." She smiled wrapping her arms around Kate.

"Me too, mum." Kate smiled back.

Jane braided Kate's hair as they talked. Soon both went down to the kitchen to help their hostess, Paula, with dinner. Kate helped set the table as her relatives three sons came in full of dirt with the smell of cattle and horses on their bodies. Kate grinned at her cousin Reid as he smiled at her. He had been the big brother she never had. She took her seat next to her mother and their usual wild dinner started. There was talk of the day that turned into a verbal assault between the middle and youngest that then turned into story telling before it finally became joking and ratting out between everyone.

"I'm not the one who tried to ride the bull." The middle son, Evan, told the group.

"What have I told you about messing with those cattle?" Uncle Mitch said pointing his fork at his youngest son, Les.

"What's life without a little fun?" Les grinned at him.

"One day you'll regret it when the bull gets the best of you." Reid told his brother.

"And then maybe I'll say that you're right." Les told his brother.

Reid glared at his brother and he fell silent. Kate laughed and looked at her mother. She smiled but she knew that her mother was thinking of other things. To be more specific, she was thinking of her father. Her smile faltered and she listened to the rest of the family argue about meaningless things that made their dinners the funniest happenings Kate had ever seen. When her dad was home dinner was somewhat like this. Only with just the three of us it wasn't as loud or dragged out as this family could do. But she loved them. She wouldn't be her without her family.

* * *

A few days later Kate sat with her mother in her room. They sat in the window seat and looked out at the land that lay out before them. Kate was sketching the landscape when her mother interrupted her.

"It is beautiful out here." Jane told her.

"It really is." Kate smiled as she continued her sketch.

"Have I asked too much of you?" She asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked frowning.

"Ever since dad left I haven't been a good mother to you. I dragged you away from home. Bringing you here to a new place and I feel like you have been taking care of me more than I've been taking care of you. I'm sorry if I've put too much on you. My own feelings along with your own." She told her.

Kate smiled at her mother. "I'm okay mum. I understand that you're worried about dad. I am too. I'll help with anything you need me to for as long as you need me to." She replied.

Jane smiled and put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "You're growing up too fast."

"No, just fast enough." Kate smiled putting her hand over her mothers.

Jane kissed her daughters cheek before leaving the room. Kate watched until the door was closed before her smile left her face and she rested her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As much as she meant what she said there was a weight on her shoulders that felt heavier and heavier everyday. She loved her mother with all of her but she missed the way things were. She had settled, but there was more to life than just settling. She wanted more in her life. She listened to her mother earlier and at this moment wished there was someone she could truly confide in. Someone who was there for her in a way that no one else was. She wanted her father. Not only that but the way her mother had talked about love and the way she felt left a longing inside of her that she couldn't place. She pushed the thought away and finished her sketch.

She was just about to go to bed when her door opened and Reid walked in, closing the door behind him. Kate smiled and sat up against the headboard, crossing her legs. Reid grinned and sat across from her.

"So, what brings you to this part of the house?" Kate grinned at him.

"Came for our weekly venting session." He replied.

"Who should go first?" Kate asked.

"Ladies always go first." Reid smiled.

Kate smiled with an annoyed look and pulled her knees up against her, resting her chin on top of them. "I think my mum is starting to lose it a little. She misses dad so much that she can't see straight."

"What are you going to do about it?" Reid asked.

Kate shrugged and thought a moment. "I'm out of ideas. I've played the supportive child. I've played the trying to take care of her card. I'm out of cards to play. Mostly I just feel like I'm too young to have to deal with her. She's supposed to be taking care of me." She told him.

He nodded and looked at her. "Maybe she doesn't realize how much you're affected."

"Maybe, but it's not just that. I look at her and I see the love she has for my father and I just hope that I feel that. I want what they have. But then I think of the war and what it's taking from us. From all of us." She said looking at him. "But I'm just a kid. I don't want to have to worry about it."

"I know. This is hard but soon the war will be over and your dad will be back for good." Reid told her reassuringly. "Then everything will go back to normal."

"What if I don't want it to?" Kate asked. "I am happy that I finally got a chance to know you and your family. You're a part of my family and I don't want to go home and never see you again." She told him.

"Not going to happen." Reid told her. "We'll write and the whole bit."

"Promise?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Of course." He smiled back.

"Okay." Kate smiled and nodded. "Your turn."

"All right." He said and thought a moment. "I am so sick of being the oldest brother." He told her.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"It's all about being responsible and making sure that the other two stay out of trouble. Having to cover for them and be the boss even though they will never let me be. I'm sick of it." He said sounding annoyed. She knew he had every right to be.

"It'll get better. I know that both of them are a pain in the ass, but they look up to you more than you think. Sometimes I wish I had siblings to look up to me. They'd come through for you if they needed to." She told him.

"Maybe." He said picking at the bed sheets. "But I feel like the world is on my shoulders. Both my parents expect me to keep everything in order. Not only my brothers but the farm when my dad is gone or has other things he needs to do. If something goes wrong they look to me even when it's not my fault. I will have no idea that whatever happened happened but it's always, somehow, my fault."

"You're the oldest. They trust you the most and that means more responsibility but don't let it get to you. Cherish your brothers and your parents. Someday you'll be on your own and you might miss them." Kate told him.

"Yeah, I know. But right now I feel that things could be better than what they are. My brothers have no respect for me and I can't do what I need to do without their support and cooperation." Reid replied.

"They have your back. It may not seem like it but they do. No matter what happens they will be there for you. It's just sibling rivalry. It'll pass someday and they will be the best friends you'll ever have. I know you're my best friend. It's only a matter of time before they realize how lucky they are to have a brother like you." She finished.

"Thanks Kate." He smiled and took her hands in his.

"Thank you Reid." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ready for bed?" He asked.

"Staying?" She grinned.

"Night." He said and crawled under the covers.

"Night." Kate said doing the same.

She shut off the lights and they both turned onto their sides, their backs toward each other. Come morning Reid was already out working the farm. Kate watched her cousins' work until she decided that she wanted to help. She hadn't helped very often but she was going to change that today.

"Put me to work gentlemen." Kate said in her overalls and flannel shirt.

Reid looked at her and laughed. "I don't think so." He said shaking his head.

"Come on." Kate said grabbing a pitch fork. "I want to help."

Reid just looked at her a moment before smiling and nodding. "All right." He said and walked the wheelbarrow to her. "The horse's stalls still need to be mucked."

"Perfect." Kate grinned and headed for the nearest stall.

* * *

"I have never felt so dirty in my life." Kate said as they walked back to the house.

Reid laughed and draped an arm across her shoulders. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't mind it." Kate smiled putting an arm around his waist.

A moment later there was freezing water drenching their backs. They turned to see Les with a hose. Reid ran at his brother but Les sprayed his brother in the face as he ran away. Kate went after him and tackled Les to the ground, water going everywhere. Les got to his feet and grabbed Kate's ankle, dragging her through the mud. Soon Evan was there and even more water was poured over everyone. Reid grabbed her around the waist and spun her until they both fell in the mud. Soon even the dogs couldn't help but play with the laughing children. But the fun had to end and they had to endure being hosed off by Mitch so they wouldn't drag any mud into the house.

"Sorry about that." Les said later that night.

"It's okay." Kate replied. "It was worth it."

Her family was coming together and things felt like they were going to be okay. Even her mother was starting to come out of the shell she had put herself in. Kate had convinced her to go riding and they set aside an afternoon for some mother-daughter bonding time. It was nice for a change. There was no talk of the war or of her father. It was relaxing but it was time well spent with her mum.

* * *

Kate left the house early, going to the barn and the usual stall on the right. Lilly poked her head out of her stall and nickered as Kate walked toward her. Kate grinned at the horse and opened the stall door. The horse walked from her stall and Kate pulled herself up onto Lilly's bare back. She clicked her tongue and Lilly walked from the barn and headed toward their usual trail through the woods. They took their time until the field came into view. Lilly got antsy and Kate squeezed the horse's sides before clicking her tongue again as she gently kicked the horse's sides. Lilly started to trot, canter, and then as soon as they had cleared the trees she galloped across it. Kate grinned as Lilly picked up speed. They were across the field in no time and Lilly moved through the trees, maneuvering with ease. Kate held tight to her horse as they ran. When they had been running for quite some time Kate stopped her near the river so they both could catch their breath and drink from the cool water. Kate had never been this far from the farm before. She turned and looked around her. Up ahead was some rock formation and she walked toward it, curious. Lilly had stopped to graze on the grass as Kate moved away from her. Kate grinned as she moved through a gap in the rocks. There was an opening and she couldn't help but want to see what was inside. She slid inside of the rock, seeing only by the small amount of light that was coming in from the sun. She felt her way around in the dim light excited at this new finding. Something new compared to the calm monotone her life had become. She moved further in, only her excitement soon became fear as she lost her footing and she fell head over feet down a rocky slope. The temperature in the cave grew colder and colder as she continued to descend. When she finally hit the bottom her knee throbbed and a dull ache filled her body. She had landed on her side and she rolled to her back and closed her eyes. She took a moment before opening them and looking around. There was a crack of light shining and she slowly got to her feet before making her way toward it. The apparent door was blocked by rocks. She removed what she could only after a short while her fingers were nearly numb and most were bleeding. She had tried getting back up the embankment but there was no use. She threw her shoulder into the rocks and there was slight movement. She tried it again causing a little more. She stepped back and mustered up as much strength as she could before throwing herself against the rocks again. They gave way and she tumbled out on top of them. Pain erupted in her side as one of the rocks jagged edges cut into it.

"Perfect…" She said aloud and looked around. "What the…?" She asked as she looked around at the snow covered land. "Where am I?"

She stood and moved forward. There was nothing but snow as far as the eye could see. She moved forward, feeling the cold snow soaking into her dress and shoes. She wrapped her arms around herself but there was no protecting herself from the cold. She had just been in nice warm weather and had been tossed into a world of cold. Her mind was reeling with the possibilities and how she came to be here. There was no explanation. She was completely flabbergasted as she moved through the woods. Her body was hurt and cold and she wasn't sure how long she could walk. There were sounds all around her but there was no way to know what they were coming from. As she walked she thought she heard whispering. She looked up and a pair of birds flew from a branch above her. She frowned and kept moving, trying to stay as warm as possible.

"I'm fine. This is fine. This is perfectly normal. Summer to winter, home to here. There is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. I'm just dreaming or something. Soon I'll wake up and wonder about the strange dream I was having. The whispering isn't real. It's all in my head." Kate told herself as she walked. Reassuring herself any way she could.

As she walked there was movement close by and snow fell from some branches. Kate froze and looked for the source of the sound. She was about to move on when she caught site of something red and soon a fox appeared in front of her. She stared at it as it walked right up to her. She bent and held out her hand. The fox put it's paw in her hand momentarily before taking it back.

"Hello." The fox said softly.

Kate's first reaction was to back away but the fox simply looked at her. "Hello." She replied cautiously. "You can talk." She told him. He nodded his head. "You've got to be kidding me."


	2. Narnia

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**A/N: Here is chapter two and a big THANKS to all who have reviewed. There are just a few changes in the few chapters here. Name changes and such so that's why it's being reposted. Thanks for reading!!! =]  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Narnia**_

Kate stared at the fox. There was no way that he was talking to her. Animals couldn't talk. It just wasn't possible. She continued to stare and the fox looked at her with wondering eyes.

"Are you a daughter of Eve?" He asked.

"What?" Kate replied.

"Are you human?" He asked.

"Yes." Kate replied.

"How many of you are there?"

"It's only me." She told him.

"Hm." The fox said and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come with me. Hurry."

"I don't think so." Kate told him, stepping backward.

"I will not harm you. We must go somewhere safe." He told her.

"I just need to find a way home." She told him and turned away from the fox.

"Please, we can talk more when we're somewhere safe." He told her more urgently. "What other choice do you have?" He stated.

Kate looked at the fox and as much as she was convinced that he was a figment of her imagination she nodded and followed him through the woods. He was silent and snuck through the woods in a way that made Kate feel ridiculous. She wasn't being inconspicuous in any way while the fox did his best to be stealthy. She followed the fox into a small clearing that had a small door inside an embankment. The fox slipped into it. She stopped and stared at the door. A moment later the fox reappeared and looked at her.

"Quickly now." He said and went back in.

Kate sighed but did as she was told and stepped through the small door. She entered a den and inside was a pair of badgers that were standing next to the fox. She crossed her arms and looked at them. She was cold and this was the strangest experience she had ever had.

"Hello." The female badger said to her, a smile clearly on her face.

"Hello." Kate smiled and nodded her head at the animal.

"You're alone then?" The male badger asked.

"Yes." Kate told him. "It appears that this is wrong in some way. Why is that?" She asked.

"There is a prophecy that we hoped you were a part of. But if there is but one of you, than you can not fulfill that prophecy." He explained.

"I see." Kate said, only she was completely lost. "I am just having trouble wrapping my head around all this." She said rubbing her brow.

"Please, sit down." Mrs. Badger told her pulling out one of the small chairs.

Kate smiled and sat down. She put her head in her hands and tried to control her shivering.

"Here dear." Mrs. Badger said draping a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Kate smiled. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Why, you're in Narnia dear." Mrs. Badger told her.

"Narnia?" Kate said and frowned.

"Yes." Mr. Badger said looking at her with slight concern.

"Okay…" Kate said and thought a moment. "What do I do now? I'm not from here, obviously."

"We'll watch over you." Mrs. Badger told her.

"How do I get home?" She asked her.

"Aslan will know." Mr. Fox told her.

"Yes, Aslan…" Mr. Badger said and looked at her. "He will know what to do."

"Who's Aslan?" Kate asked them. They all looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm not from here, remember? How am I supposed to know?" She asked them.

"He's the King of all Narnia." Mr. Badger told her.

"I see." Kate said and looked at her hands. "Thank you for what you've done, but I should be on my way." Kate said looking at them as she handed the blanket back to the badger.

"You can't leave." Mr. Fox told her.

"I can't stay here." Kate stated. "I need to get home and since I'm not the one you're looking for there is no reason to stay."

She didn't want to be rude but this was crazy and she needed to get home. Reid and her mother would be worried about her. Lilly was left alone and she didn't want anything to happen to her horse.

"How do you expect to do that?" The fox asked her.

She glared at him. He was right but he seemed to always have a way to shoot her down. "I'll go back to the cave. Do you have any rope?" She asked the male badger.

"Yes…I mean…" He sighed and looked at her. "You can't leave, my dear. They will get you before you can get there."

"Who?" Kate asked frowning as she sat back down.

"The White Witch." The fox told her sadly.

"Can you tell me about the prophecy? About this place?" She asked them.

They exchanged glances before pulling up a chair. Kate sat and listened as they explained about Narnia. The White Witch and the endless winter. They told her of Aslan and of the other inhabitants of this strange place. She was told of the secret police and all they knew of Narnia's past, present and their hopes of the future. Kate wasn't sure what to believe but they were so sincere. At one point during the story she had started to stroke the fox's smooth coat and by the time the story was done, hours later, he was resting in her lap. She held him against her as she went through it all in her head. She hadn't really realized the petting she was doing until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." Kate said releasing the fox.

"Quite all right." Mr. Fox smiled up at her.

"That is an amazing story." She told them. "It makes this place much less frightening to me now…or more I'm not sure."

"Have you here means that there is hope that others will come. Soon you will have nothing to fear." Mrs. Badger told her. "Here dear." She said handing Kate a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Kate smiled and took the cup, sipping it. "Although…I think I may need to find a way home. My family is more than likely worried about me. I think I can get back the way I came I just have no idea how to get up the embankment." She told them.

"It's not safe." Mr. Fox told her.

"Thank you for your concern but I don't want to be a burden." She replied.

"You wouldn't be." Mr. Badger told her. "All of Narnia has been ordered to hand over any human found. Orders given by the White Witch. It's safer if you just stay inside and away from any danger."

"But what if I'm found? What will she do to you?" She asked.

They remained quiet and she could only imagine what they were thinking. She lowered her eyes and tried to think of what to do. Nothing was coming to mind other than the fact that she couldn't stay here for too long. She didn't want to be rude but she was in a strange place and after what she was told about the happenings in this land she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to prolong her stay.

"I really must be going." She told them after a short while.

"Please, Kate." Mr. Fox said to her. "It's safer for you to stay."

"You keep saying that but this home is a little small and I have nothing of my own and what am I going to do while I'm here? Just sit and wait till it's safe? When will that be?" She asked them.

"We don't have the answers you seek. All we can tell you is that we are friends and are here to help." Mr. Fox replied.

Kate looked at them all and nodded, heaving a heavy sigh. "All right." She said and there was silence again. "Do you have a rag and water? I've realized I'm kind of a mess. I hope I haven't made one on your floor." She said looking over herself.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Badger said gathering what she needed. "Come with me. I'll help clean you up." She said softly.

Kate was led to another room where they were out of site of the male animals. There was a bed and she sat down as Mrs. Badger rung out a rag and helped clean out the cut on her side as well as the dirt and blood from her fall into Narnia. The badger was gentle as she helped her. They talked while they worked and soon Kate was clean and her clothes were mended. Mrs. Badger was a godsend and Kate couldn't have been more grateful. Not only that but the longer she was there the happier and more fascinated she became. The fact that she was in the home of talking animals made a smile cross her face. Not only that but she managed to convince Mr. Fox to let her out into this new world. She wandered only a few yards away but it was enough to get a taste of this world. She grinned and stared at this strange wintry wonderland. She sat against a tree and looked around. She smiled and looked at the fox that was sitting nearby. He had a clear smile written on his face.

"What?" Kate grinned at the fox.

"I'm just watching you look at this land." He replied.

"It's amazing." She told him. "I can't imagine that this witch could make a beautiful place like this, such an unsafe place to be."

"If only you knew." Mr. Fox told her.

"I wish I did." She told him.

"You would love Narnia in the spring. When the flowers are blossoming and the grass turns green. The sound of the waterfall from the river. The sound of life beginning again."

"Sounds beautiful." Kate grinned at him.

"It is."

"Winter for one-hundred years. I can't even imagine." She said, her smile faltering.

"Yes, well…I hope it will be over soon." He replied. "Having even one human in Narnia gives us all hope that four more may come and fulfill the prophecy. I hope you are here to see it."

"Me too." She said putting her hand out toward the fox.

He walked up to her and she pulled him into her lap. She hugged him before letting him go. He stayed in her lap and gently rubbed against her arm. She stroked him and took in a deep breath of the cool air and the smell of the fox in her arms. As they sat there Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I feel like I'm treating you as a pet. It's just that I'm used to non-talking animals and being able to hold them." She told him.

"I don't mind." Mr. Fox said looking up at her.

"Come on." She said carrying the fox back to the badger's home.

"Thank goodness you're back." Mrs. Badger said fussing over both Kate and Mr. Fox.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"You never know who'll be lurking in those woods." She said worriedly.

"We're fine Mrs. Badger." Mr. Fox told her.

"I have a right to worry." She told the two of them before practically pushing Kate into a chair. "I'll get you some tea." She said and started messing around in the kitchen.

Kate couldn't help but smile. The badger was rushing about all concerned and handed her a cup of tea. She nearly dumped it in Kate's lap when she warned her that it was hot. Kate laughed and grinned at the animal. This badger, this wonderful creature in front of her, was being more motherly to her than her own had been over the past months. She couldn't help but reach out to the animal. When Mrs. Badger came over with a plate of fish she couldn't help but pull the badger into her arms.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Kate told her.

"You're more than welcome." Mrs. Badger said gently.

The rest of the evening was spent talking. They were curious about her and she was just as curious about them. There were so many things that everyone wanted to know. For it only being a day it was so easy to grow attached. It was strange that once it started getting late, Mrs. Badger ushered her off to bed. Mr. Badger said a sweet goodnight to her and Mr. Fox walked her as far as the door before leaving Mrs. Badger and Kate alone. Kate grinned at him before going into the room. She realized that she had nothing with her but the badger made her very comfortable on the small bed that she was supposed to sleep on. She curled up on the bed and the badger covered her up. Kate smiled and thanked her again before she left, closing the door. Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was about asleep when voices drifted through the door.

"She's not a part of the prophecy." Mr. Badger's voice said.

"She still needs our protection." Mr. Fox replied. "We can't let the witch get her hands on Kate. She may not be part of the prophecy but she is still a Daughter of Eve and we're going to protect her."

Kate smiled as she heard her friend defending her. She closed her eyes again, listening.

"She's a sweet girl." Mrs. Badger told the males.

"Yes she is." Mr. Badger replied. "But what are we going to do with her? Have her live with us?" He asked.

There was a moment of silence. "She can stay as long as she likes." Mrs. Badger told him. "If she wants help finding her way home than we'll help her. But she may be able to help change Narnia. Any help is worth it."

Kate smiled wider and drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of the Badgers and of Mr. Fox. She dreamt of her parents and the way things were and how they could be. They were all twisted and strange yet none of them were frightening. If anything they were just a realization about how things were or a memory she needed to remember. Soon the dreams ended and there was only peaceful sleep. She slept deeply and comfortably. It was nice and even though she was far from home, she couldn't help but feel grateful that she fell into this land known as Narnia.


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer: Please see the Prologue**

**A/N: Chapter number three! I hope you're liking the story thus far. Reviews are always welcome!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: New Friends**_

When she woke up her arm was around Mr. Fox, who was sleeping contentedly. Kate smiled and pulled the fox closer into her. His ear twitched but he still slept. She smiled wider and closed her eyes. She fell asleep again until the fox moved in her arms. She woke up as he made his way to the door. She sat up and yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Mr. Fox asked.

Kate shook her head. "No, I was awake a while ago." She replied.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Badger came in. "Breakfast is almost ready." She smiled.

"Thank you." Kate smiled and followed the animals from the room.

She felt groggy but she was still comfortable in this little house with these strange new friends of hers. They had been nothing but kind to her and she felt an excitement start to creep into her as she started to wake up more. She cleaned herself up as much as she could before enjoying a breakfast of fish and chips. Midway through, the door opened and a pair of beavers came walking in. Mr. Badger greeted his friend as the two female animals did the same. Kate sat and watched the animals talk. Mr. Fox sat next to her doing the same. It took a matter of minutes before the talk stopped long enough for her to be noticed.

"Hello there." Mr. Beaver said greeting her.

"Hello." She replied.

"This is Kate." Mr. Fox told him.

"It's very nice to meet you dear." Mrs. Beaver told her kindly, a large smile on her face.

"It's just me." Kate blurted out. The beavers glanced at each other and then at the badgers. "I would assume that you would think the same as the badgers. I'm alone so the prophecy has yet to be fulfilled." She explained.

"I see." Mr. Beaver said somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kate told them. She was sorry, even though it wasn't her fault.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Mr. Fox told her. "You may not be what we expected but we're grateful for your presence all the same."

"Thank you." Kate smiled at him. He nodded back with a smile. There was little talk before Kate spoke again. "I know you've said that it's not safe but is there any chance I could go explore a little? I'm really curious and I can't stay inside all day." She explained.

Everyone looked at each other and it looked as if they were going to say 'no' but Mr. Fox spoke up before the rest. "I'll take you out if you promise to stay quiet and listen to me." He told her.

Even though he was treating her as if she were a child, if she wanted to get out of the house she would have to listen to him. She gave him a look but nodded. Mr. Fox agreed and soon she was bundled up and ready to explore. She couldn't help but jump up and down as she waited for the fox outside of the home. She didn't want to be rude and it seemed as if some serious conversation had come up when she left the room. She couldn't help but wonder what they said when she was out of earshot. She knew that the prophecy was a big subject. They had told her what would happen if the prophecy was fulfilled.

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

The words ran thorough her head and she wondered if it were true. If the snow would melt and Aslan would return to Narnia. It wasn't just the prophecy that took up her thoughts. Aslan was a big part of these people. He was the King of all Narnia. He hadn't been seen for a long time but these creatures kept hope that he was going to return. He would return with the coming of the four children that would become the kings' and queens' of Narnia. While she waited she tried to remember the old rhyme that they had told her of Aslan. She had part of it but the end of it was escaping her. She paced in front of the door until she finally thought of it.

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in site,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

She couldn't help but wonder what this lion was like. She came to the conclusion that he must be wonderful. He may not be tame but from what she understood he was a magnificent beast that was very wise and noble. She tried to imagine what it would be like to meet him. She hoped that she might get the chance. She didn't know how long she would be here or what would happen as time went on. The uncertainty of what was to come made her sad as she stood waiting. She turned away before glancing back as she headed back the way she had come. She walked quietly as she tried to remember exactly the way she had come. She hadn't gone far when there was a sound of wings and a bird landed on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" The bird asked.

"Home I guess." She replied, unconcerned about the talking bird.

"I'll have to go tell Mr. Fox and the Badgers." The bird told her.

"No, you don't. They have done enough for me. I feel that me being here is doing more harm than good. If they're caught, they'll be in grave danger and I refuse to put them in that position." She told her.

"You owe them more than this." She replied. "They have already risked their lives for you. It's unfair to them to disappear. They will come after you."

"I'm sorry." Kate told the bird. "I need to get home. I'll try the way I came."

"Did you hear that?" The bird asked.

"Hear what?" Kate asked stopping.

There was the sound of movement somewhere nearby. Both froze and listened. The bird took off and flew overhead. A moment later it dove toward her.

"Run!" She yelled.

Kate's eyes grew wide but she did as the bird said. She ran, following the bird. She was flying ahead of her. She didn't take her eyes off of her feathered friend as she weaved through the trees, trying not to fall. Whatever was behind them was closing in. The sound was getting closer and she was afraid to look behind her. The bird kept glancing back to make sure she was still there. Kate's legs were getting tired from trying to run in the snow and soon they started to feel like Jell-O. She tried to keep moving but she stumbled. Soon the sound was closer than ever and her dress was grabbed and she was pulled backward. She turned onto her back to see who it was and came face to face with a snarling wolf. Before either of them could say anything there was frantic chirping and the bird was flying into the wolf's face, pecking at him. Kate tried to move out from under the wolf but he had her pinned. The bird tried to distract him but it wasn't working. Fear was rushing through her. She was about to give in when there was a growl and a flash of red. She knew at once that Mr. Fox had come to her aid. She scrambled backward as the fox and wolf fought. She stood and watched before looking for a way to help her friend. The bird was still doing her best to help. Kate was shaking with fear but she searched for something to use. Her eyes spotted a fallen tree. She rushed to it and broke as large a branch as she could and ran back to the fighting animals. She aimed well as she swung the branch at the wolf. She made impact on the animal's side, sending him rolling. He came at her and she swung again hitting him across the jaw. He stumbled and fell in the snow. Kate took a deep breath as she looked at the motionless wolf.

"We must go." Mr. Fox panted.

Kate nodded and together they started running back to the Badgers home. Mr. Fox was clearly injured and he stumbled momentarily, falling behind. Kate stopped and turned back to him. She scooped him up in her arms before running on. The she bird was still flying above them, swooping around them, watching for any signs of danger. When they finally made it back the Badgers and the Beavers were waiting for her outside.

"What is it?" Mr. Badger asked urgently.

"A wolf." Kate panted.

They all looked at each other before ushering her back into the home. Only the she animals' were in with her. The males remained outside. Kate wasn't sure what they were doing but she was more concerned for her friend.

"I'm sorry." She told Mr. Fox.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I just thought it would be easier if I left." She replied. "I'm sorry."

"She's been seen." Mr. Fox told the others. "We're in more trouble than we thought."

They all looked at each other before looking at Kate. _What have I done?_ She thought as she looked at the sad look in their eyes. Soon the males' returned telling them that they had done their best to cover their tracts. Kate slunk away into another room and sat in a corner. She couldn't help but let the tears that filled her eyes fall. She had been terrified when the wolf attacked and the fact that she had put Mr. Fox in danger hurt her more than she wanted to say. She wasn't sure what this all meant but the fear that the others were showing told her that nothing good was going to happen.

"Are you all right dear?" Mrs. Badger asked, coming into the dark room.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kate asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes. He's hardly injured." She replied sitting next to her.

"Good, that's good."

"It wasn't your fault." She said comfortingly.

"Thank you, but it was." Kate replied. "I shouldn't have wandered off."

"You have only been here a day. We can't expect you to stay hidden. It was only natural for you to want to see Narnia." She smiled at her.

"Thank you for trying, but my guilt is still there." Kate said giving her a small smile.

Mrs. Badger heaved a heavy sigh. "I know that this is hard but I need you to stay inside until we know if your presence here has been told to the White Witch."

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"Alright." She said taking Kate's hand in hers.

They sat there only a few minutes longer. Enough time for Kate to calm down. They then went out and sat with the others. Kate listened as further conversation went on about what to do. In the end Mr. Fox decided to leave. He was going to seek out Aslan. Kate asked to accompany him but he told her to stay with the Badgers. She would be safe with them. There was little she could say to change his mind and by morning he was gone.

* * *

Over the next few days things were looking a little brighter. There had been no trouble since her encounter with the wolf. The Beavers hadn't been over since the incident but Kate was enjoying her time with the Badgers. They played odd games and Mr. Badger read from books on Narnia and stories that they knew. Kate talked of her own home and about the war and her life. It was the typical get-to-know-you talk that one makes with people you just meet. Though since she was confined to the house it took less time for them to get to know each other than if it were under normal circumstances. Kate was starting to feel restless but that was to be expected. It was such a small home to her and to have to stay indoors constantly was driving her insane. But she understood that she needed to and wasn't going to argue with them in any way. The one time she had wandered off she ran into a wolf who would have loved to tear her to pieces. She was lucky to escape. Not only that, but the fact that the Witch hadn't come looking for her yet meant that there was hope. Mr. Badger and Mr. Beaver had done a good job at hiding her tracks. She was nothing but grateful to these new friends of hers.

Kate sat back and took a deep breath after she and the Badgers had a good laugh. "I'm having fun. Thank you for that. I wasn't sure what was going to happen after the run in with the wolf." She told them.

"Yes, things are looking better." Mr. Badger smiled at her.

"It's getting late dear. You should get off to bed." Mrs. Badger told her.

"Do you think Mr. Badger could tell just one more story?" Kate asked. "Please?" She said looking at the male badger. She wasn't tired and she still wasn't quite used to Mrs. Badgers mothering.

"I don't think I have any left." He grinned at her.

"Tell me more about the prophecy." Kate told him, wanting to hear more about anything.

"I've told you all I know." Mr. Badger told her.

She looked at him, deciding whether she should push it any farther. "All right." Kate told him as she stood. "See you both in the morning."

Kate retired to the room she had been using. She was sleep in no time, dreaming of Badgers and Beavers, of wolves and birds. Before she knew it the sun was up and the smell of ham and biscuits wafted into the room. She sat up and stretched. She thought of Mr. Fox and realized that he was the first friend she made here. Even though she hadn't been here long she missed him. Then she thought of the Badgers and smiled. She got up and looked at herself. She had no change of clothes and she couldn't help but start to feel rather dirty. Cloths and hot water worked but she would love to change into something that wasn't dirt covered and torn. She took a deep breath and made her way to the kitchen. She was going to greet her friends but stopped short when she saw a new creature in their presence.

"Oh, hello." Kate said seeing the new visitor.

He appeared to be part man and part something else. His waist down was that of a hoofed animal with small horns protruding from his head. He had a beard and a strip of hair running down his back.

"You've met one too?" He said to Mr. Badger.

"Yes, this is Kate." Mr. Badger told him.

"One too?" Kate asked. "What do you mean? Who are you?" A sudden trepidation filled her. She felt defensive and instead of looking at him as a new friend but someone who could cause trouble for her and the Badgers. If she had learned anything it was that humans were important and cause for alarm in this land.

"This is Mr. Tumnus, the Faun." Mr. Badger told her.

"What did you mean by 'you've met one too'?" She asked.

"Do you know a Lucy Pevensie?" The Faun asked.

"No, should I?" Kate asked.

"I ran into her twice now but I fear that the Witch may know of her presence." He told her.

"So you came to the Badgers?" Kate frowned. "You'll put them in danger too?" She asked.

"Kate…" Mr. Badger told her sharply. Kate looked at him but quickly locked eyes with the faun again.

"I don't mean any harm." Mr. Tumnus told her.

"Is she still here?" Kate asked.

"No. She left a little while ago." He replied.

"How long?" Kate asked. "Is she still in Narnia?"

"I don't think so." The Faun told her.

He looked sad and if she didn't know better she could have sworn that he had been crying not too long ago. She didn't know the whole story but an anger filled her that she wasn't expecting. This creature had done the same thing as these Badgers but he wasn't keeping it hidden. The more he talked about it, the greater chance the White Witch would find out. If she knew of Lucy than it would be only a matter of time before she knew about Kate as well.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked him.

"I…kidnapped her during her first visit. We became friends and she came back to see me. But I have a horrible feeling that something is wrong." He told her.

"But she's all right?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Tumnus said eyeing her. "Did something happen?"

"I had an encounter with a wolf." She told him.

He gave her a sad expression and looked at the Badgers. "Does she know?" He asked them.

"We're not sure." Mrs. Badger told him. "We've been keeping her inside since it happened. We know it's unfair to her but it's for her own safety. We cannot risk the White Witch finding out. But if your human has been found it's only a matter of time."

Mr. Tumnus didn't stay long after that. Kate felt as if she made him uncomfortable. It was good and bad news all at once knowing this new information. Another human in the wood could only make hope grow but if the White Witch knew of her then she was in danger. More than she would know. Tumnus told her of the Witch but he said she had been young. Kate could only imagine what the young girl must think. She would assume that the girl would be thrilled. Kate herself was rather thrilled by being in this place but she also had had the dangers explained to her and therefore she knew that it wasn't as safe as it seemed. She could only hope that this girl was one of four and that she would return with her family. With them the Witch's spell could be broken and freedom and peace could come to this land. Then her new friends would be safe and she herself may find a way home.


	4. Trouble in the Wood

**Disclaimer: The prologue has the disclaimer.**

**A/N: So here is the latest chapter. Another 'Thank you!' to all who reviewed. I hope y'all like this chapter as well. Reviews are awesome! Thanks again! =]  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Trouble in the Wood**_

The new knowledge of Lucy Pevensie had changed things for Kate and the Badgers. They tried to keep everything calm and normal but she also knew that they too were hoping that the prophecy would soon be fulfilled. Kate wanted to help in any way that she could but the Badgers were insistent that she stayed put and out of the way. Creatures came and went as news spread. There were a few that lived near by, squirrels that lived in the trees, a boar, even a talking dog had come to help anyway that he could. Kate was grateful for all of them and they all looked at her with pride and hope. That was until they knew that she was the only one and then a part of that pride and hope disappeared. She tried to encourage them in any way that she could but she herself couldn't come up with enough hope to pass on to them. Aslan was talked about frequently, he was on the move and everyone was waiting to see him. There was mention of the Stone Table and that Aslan was going to wait for the four of them there. Kate felt hopeful but there was yet to be four humans to come into Narnia. There was a growing army that Aslan was putting together and all of this was pending the coming of the chosen ones. The more Kate heard about it the more she wished she could be a part of it. She wanted to be one of the four. She wanted to see Aslan and fight against the White Witch. She wanted to help in any way she could. At home there was war and she fell into this land where here too there was a war. She couldn't help in her own world but here she felt like she could make a difference. She was determined to make a difference. Nothing would be able to stop her this time.

"I want to help." She told Mr. Badger.

"Kate dear…" He said looking up at her.

"Please don't tell me that I can't. I can help you. I _will _help you." She told him.

He looked her in her eyes and sighed, knowing he would not be able to change her mind. He nodded and looked away from her. "I'm not sure what you can do. But if I think of something I will let you know." He told her.

"Thank you, very much." She told him.

"We can use all the help we can get." He smiled.

"You're a good friend." Kate smiled back.

"As are you." He said taking her hand in his paw.

By the next day there was a small group of animals that were around the Badgers home. Kate kept her eye out for Mr. Fox but he had yet to return. She was getting worried but Mrs. Badger comforted her as best she could. Making her believe that he would be all right. Kate knew that she couldn't possibly know but it was comforting nonetheless. Kate stood outside of the house and listened to the chatter and planning of the animals. She was hoping to help but everyone seemed to be avoiding asking her. She helped with minor tasks but the main focus was gathering troops and going to Aslan. He was their greatest hope and everyone was eager to hear of him. Mr. Badger and a few others had gone to see Mr. Tumnus. He was the only other who had seen a human and they wished to know if the young girl had returned. Kate waited outside and soon she heard commotion and Mr. Badger and the others came from the woods with Mr. Tumnus. He had the look of fright. They rushed him into the home. Kate followed and was about to ask what had happened when Mr. Badger started to push her back outside.

"You must leave! You must run far from here!" He told her.

"What's going on?" She asked him, fear creeping into her.

"Trouble has happened and you need to leave. You need to leave and be safe." He replied.

"I'm not leaving you here." Kate told him.

"Please…" Mr. Badger told her pleadingly. "Please go."

Kate stared at him a moment before pulling the badger into her arms. "Thank you for all that you have done for me." She told him. Mrs. Badger came out and she did the same to her. "Thank you." She said again and turned into the woods.

Kate started to run but the more she ran the denser her cloud of guilt became. As the sun started to set she stopped and started to pace the wood. She wanted to go back. She wanted to help. She had told herself that she wouldn't run, that she would stay and fight. Fight for her friends and for Narnia. She thought about it for a long while before she started to run back toward the Badgers home. She ran faster than she had when she had left even though it felt much longer this time. When she finally saw the home she froze. There was commotion in the clearing in front of the home. Wolves were circling and in the middle of them was Mr. Fox. She gasped and hid behind a tree. She peered around the tree and listened to what they were saying. There was talk of humans and she could only hope that the four had finally come, and had also stayed safe. That hope vanished as fear filled her. She watched as one of the wolves grabbed Mr. Fox by his back, his cry reaching her ears. She almost called out but she put her hand over her mouth. It wouldn't do any good to rush a pack of wolves. She heard Mr. Fox point them north before they threw him across the snow. The wolves quickly ran off in the direction the fox had given them before Kate rushed to the clearing.

"Fox!" She yelled as she ran over to him.

He lifted his head and a concerned look crossed his face. "Kate!" He said as he got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" She cried as she pulled the animal into her arms.

"Kate!" Her voice was called.

She turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Beaver running toward her. "Beavers!" She said and hugged both of them. "Are you all right?" She asked them. They nodded. From behind the Beavers Kate saw three humans. She stood with Mr. Fox still in her arms. She looked at them. The brother was tall, with a medium muscular build and rather good-looking. Kate quickly pushed the thought from her mind knowing that there were more important things to worry about. She looked to the older sister and she didn't look happy to be here. Her eyes then went to the youngest. "You must be Lucy." She said to her.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Hello." Kate smiled at the other two.

"Hello." The brother told her. "I'm Peter. This is Susan." He said introducing his other sister.

Kate nodded, continuing to look them over. They were her age and she had a sudden urge to throw her arms around Peter's neck. She suddenly felt lonely for her family, knowing that Reid would hold her tight to comfort her. Peter reminded her of that and after seeing her friend attacked she could use a bit of comfort. She smiled at them again before turning and seeing the Badgers and their friends. They were all stone. Her breath caught in her throat and she dropped to her knees as she looked at them.

"Badger…" She whispered.

She let go of Mr. Fox and he sat at her side. "The Witch got here just before I did."

"What has she done?" Kate said with tears falling from her eyes.

Mrs. Badger was behind her husband. He was frozen trying to defend himself and his wife was reaching out toward him. She started to cry and soon she felt paws on her back. The Beavers were trying to comfort her. She got control of herself and smiled at them.

"Come on, let's get you looked after." She told Mr. Fox.

Soon the sun was set and they all sat around a fire. Mrs. Beaver was tending to Mr. Fox while the siblings had a look of unease.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kate asked Mrs. Beaver.

"Yes. But that's all the cure I have time for." He told them.

"You're leaving?" Kate frowned at him.

"I must." He told her.

"But why?" Lucy asked him.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." He said bowing to her.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked wide eyed as Mrs. Beaver gasped.

"What's he like?" She asked him.

"Like everything we've ever heard." Mr. Fox smiled at them. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

Kate turned and looked at the Pevensies'. Peter gave an uneasy look while Susan was quick to speak against the idea.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." She told the fox.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Mr. Fox said turning to the eldest.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver told him.

Peter looked at his sisters and Susan gave him a look that clearly told him how she felt about it. It was clear that they had talked about it before.

"We just want our brother back." Peter finally said, though they all had a sad expression on their faces.

"After what you've seen how can you say 'no'?" Kate asked.

They all looked at her. "What?" Peter asked.

"Look at them over there." She said pointing back toward the Badgers. "They took me in and they helped me. They have taken care of me. They've taken better care of me than my own mother does and I got to know them. I've heard the prophecy and the stories of this land. I've learned as much as I could and now they are dead, frozen in fear forever." Her voice cracked and she wiped tears from her eyes. "That alone should make you want to help. As I'm sure you know Aslan has an army waiting for you. Don't let them down. You have no idea how many are counting on you." She told him. They didn't say anything. Kate wiped her eyes again, taking a deep breath. She looked at them and frowned. "I thought there were four of you." She stated, noticing the absence of one.

"There is." Lucy replied. "Our brother, Edmund, he is with the Witch."

"What?" Kate asked furrowing her brows.

"It's true." Peter said throwing a piece of bark into the fire.

"How discouraging." Kate said softly.

"We're on our way to see Aslan. He's the only one who can help us get him back." Peter told her.

"I'm going with you." Kate told them.

"That's probably best." Mr. Fox told her. "I must go." He said walking up to her.

She nodded and pulled the fox against her. She kissed the top of his head before releasing him. "You better be careful." She told her friend.

"I will see you soon." He smiled before he disappeared into the woods.

There was silence for a short while before Peter spoke again. "How did you get here?" He asked Kate.

"I fell." She replied. "I found a cave and the next thing I knew I was falling down a steep slope into a snow covered world. It was hot then cold. I came across Mr. Fox in the wood and he took me to the Badgers home. I met the Beavers there along with Mr. Tumnus. What came of him?" She asked.

"He was arrested." Peter told her. Kate felt tears fill her eyes. "He was taken away by the secret police."

"The wolves…" She said looking into the fire.

"You didn't mention that you'd seen another human." Susan told the Beavers.

"Yes, well…" Mr. Beaver told her.

"It's fine." Kate told them. "I'm not important. It's you four that are to fulfill the prophecy. I'm just happy that you're finally here."

Kate felt depressed. She couldn't understand how they could deny these creatures. They needed the four of them. The four of them would bring spring. They didn't realize how important they were. They had no idea what impact their being here meant. Kate knew. She knew what it meant. She had seen the look on all of their faces and knew what it meant. She needed them to believe. She needed them to realize how much they meant, not only to everyone else but also to her. She looked at all of them and wished she could just make them see. She wished that they would listen to her and realize how important they were to Narnia. The more she thought of it and the more she kept glancing over her shoulder at the Badgers the better her emotions got of her. She took a deep breath as tears stung her eyes. She tried to control them, bouncing her legs as she held her arms. She looked down but her eyes wandered to her friends that stood frozen behind her. She looked at them and the tears flowed from her eyes. She put her head in her hands and started to bawl. She couldn't control it. She couldn't stop them. Her body shook from the exertion. Soon she felt hands on her arms.

"Hey…" Peter whispered looking her in her eyes.

Kate wiped the tears away and shook her head. His eyes caught hers and she looked at him. He gave her a small smile and her tears flowed harder. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into him. At first he didn't know what to do and Kate knew that. She could tell but she couldn't control her tears. She held tighter to him and cried into his coat. A moment later his arms wrapped around her and she felt his arms tighten. She cried harder and gripped so hard to him that she thought she might not be able to let him go. When her tears finally stopped she still held tight to him. She took a series of deep breaths before finally pulling away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, moving the damp hair from her face.

She nodded and looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She told him, tears threatening again.

"It's going to be okay." He told her. She nodded. "Really, it is." He said knowing she wasn't convinced.

"I just wish you could understand what you mean to all of us." She told him, a tear slipping through her control.

"I do understand." He told her softly.

She looked him in his eyes and something told her that he was sincere. She nodded and put her hand on his cheek. She took another deep breath and nodded again. He put his hand on her neck and she closed her eyes looking at the ground. It was a small gesture but enough to comfort her. The exertion of her breakdown had made her hot and now that she wasn't being held anymore the cold air quickly seeped into her. She didn't have as warm a coat as the others and now it was becoming noticeable.

"Cold?" Peter asked her.

"Just a little, but I'm fine." Kate told him with a small smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." Peter said sitting next to her. He opened his coat and pulled Kate next to him, wrapping his coat around her.

"Thank you." Kate said nervously.

"You're welcome." Peter told her softly though his voice had nervousness in it as well.

Kate looked around. Lucy and Susan were watching them closely and the Beavers smiled at her. She cleared her throat but got a little closer, readily accepting his heat. There was little talk. Everything that needed to be said had already been said. They all settled down and Peter was nice enough to continue to share his coat. Kate was nervous and uneasy to share his coat but she was cold and didn't want to be cold anymore. There was no time to get anything prepared and Kate didn't have time to gather anything before she was forced to run. Everyone lay in the snow to get some sleep before morning. It was late and sleeping was difficult but soon Kate managed to fall into an uneasy sleep, but sleep nonetheless. Once morning came the Beavers were eager to keep moving. They needed to get to Aslan before the Witch could catch up to them. It was only a matter of time before it was to happen. Now that she was with the Pevensies' her life was in just as much danger as her new found friends. The Witch wanted them dead. Though she would do everything in her power to keep them safe. They were Narnia's last hope.

* * *

As they walked Kate stayed behind the rest of them. She was saddened by what happened to the Badgers and felt as if she could break down again. Not only that but she almost felt like she was imposing on these three future Kings and Queens of Narnia. The Beavers had taken them in, just like the Badgers had taken her in. She knew how she felt about the Badgers and she could only assume that they felt the same way about the Beavers. They were the parental figures in this strange land and she was an outsider now. The human following the humans destined to rule all of Narnia. She stared at the ground trying to think of a way to help the Badgers. Though she knew that there was nothing that she could do. She was deep in thought when someone fell in step next to her. It took her a moment to realize this but she turned her head and looked down at Lucy.

"Hello there." Kate smiled at her.

"Hello." Lucy smiled back.

"Can I help you with something?" Kate asked when Lucy didn't say any more.

"How long have you been in Narnia?" She replied.

"Almost a week." Kate replied. "I hear you've had a few trips here yourself."

"Yes." She said, though in a rather sad way.

"Mr. Tumnus was quite fond of you. He was very upset when he thought you were in danger." Kate told her reassuringly.

Lucy smiled up at her. "Did you talk much with him?" She asked.

"No. I yelled at him more than anything." She replied.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I was angry that he had brought the Badgers into his involvement with you. I know that he was just looking for help but I was afraid for my friends and it turned out that they all paid. I blamed him because I didn't want to blame myself." Kate explained.

"You're not to blame." Lucy told her.

"Thank you, but on a certain level I am." Kate told her. "Aslan will make it right in the end." Kate smiled at her.

"I do hope so." Lucy replied.

"It will all be all right Lu, you'll see." Peter told his sister cheerily. He looked at Kate and smiled. She smiled back. "We'll help the Badgers any way we can." He told her.

"Thank you. But I don't think there is anything you can do. Not yet anyway, my King." She smiled at him.

His face flushed and he took his sisters hand. They walked a ways longer before stopping atop a cliff that overlooked the land.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver told them.

"River?" Peter said concerned.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver told him cheerfully.

They all looked out over the land that lay before them. "It's so far." Peter said gloomily

"It's the world, dear." Mrs. Beaver told him. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." Susan told her.

Kate smiled at her. Though she got the impression that Susan was the least happy to be in Narnia. Kate nudged her but she simply looked at her before moving on. Kate sighed but followed.

"Sorry about her." Peter told Kate. "She's not exactly happy to be here."

"I can tell." Kate replied. "You don't need to apologize for her. She has a right to be unhappy. I'm sure this isn't what any of you expected."

"No, but I'm beginning to come to terms with the prophecy."

"Don't let us down." Kate told him.

"You've been here a few days and you already sound like this is your home." Peter pointed out.

"Do you have a way of getting home?" She asked. He didn't reply. "As far as I'm concerned this is my new home. As much as it pains me to say it. To leave my family behind is hard but, I think I could be happy here. This place is like nothing I've ever seen before and the fact that there are talking animals here is enough for me to want to stay." She smiled at him.

"Yes, Susan wasn't too thrilled with that part either." Peter smiled.

"You seem like a good guy Peter Pevensie." Kate told him. "You'll make a good King."

"If I become King." He replied.

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Our main focus is getting Edmund back. The rest will just have to wait." He told her.

"I can understand that." She told him. "I just hope we can escape trouble until we reach the camp."

"You can hope but I'm afraid trouble is bound to find us." He replied.


	5. So It Starts

**Disclaimer: Please see chapter one...**

**A/N: It's finally here! The next chapter! Sorry it's taken so long. I've had the chapter ready but no way of getting it posted. But here it is! I hope you like it and reviews would be awesome! Sorry again! =]**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: So It Starts_

It seemed that the land was never ending. They had seen the distance but as the hours passed it felt as if more progress should have been made. The Beavers kept urging them along, wanting to keep their pace up. Though it was hard on all of them, Lucy especially. She was young and not used to doing so much walking and climbing as they made their way. Kate helped her the best she could but Peter was very good at looking out for his young sister. Kate smiled at him as he helped her up a steep bank. She slipped and held tight to his hand as he pulled her back to her feet.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He replied as they kept moving.

Lucy and Susan were ahead of them with the Beavers in the lead. Kate didn't mind being last. She kept stealing glances at Peter and it seemed as if he was doing the same.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Kate finally asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

Kate grinned and looked at him. His eyes met hers and he grinned back. "I'm just trying to imagine you with a crown on your head." She told him. His smile faltered. "Sorry…" She told him.

"Don't be sorry." He told her. "It's just still a little odd to hear. If that's going to happen anyway."

"It will. Just wait and see." She grinned gently bumping him.

They continued on with no interruption. They had been safe thus far giving them hope that they may make it without disturbance.

"Tell me about Edmund." Kate told Peter.

"Not a lot to say really." Peter replied.

"I know that's not true." Kate smiled at him. "Why did he go to the Witch?" She asked.

"I don't know. He's always been the one to go looking for trouble. He was always picking on Lucy and he lied about coming to Narnia. Lucy said she had come and none of us believed her. Ed made fun of her. Lucy went again and she said that Edmund had gone with her. Susan and I asked him about it but he denied it. Only now we know that he was lying. He must have met the Witch and she must have offered him something. I was hard on him though. We all were." He said looking at her. "I hate the way things have turned out. I can only hope that Aslan will be able to help him."

"I'm sure he will be." Kate told him. He nodded. "I don't have any siblings." She told him. "I envy you for that. I have cousins that I've been staying with for the duration of the war. I didn't know them well but now that I've stayed with them I've come to love the family I never knew. I can try and understand what you're feeling by thinking of them. Reid, my cousin, has been my best friend. He's the eldest brother of three and the last thing we talked about was how tired he was of taking care of his brothers. They are always causing trouble. I told him that they looked up to him and that it's just the way siblings are. But I don't really know that. I'm an only child." She said and looked up at him. "The last thing I told him was that I was sick of my mother not acting like my mother. My dad is in the war and she is so depressed about it that she hardly does anything anymore. I find I'm taking care of her than the other way around. But now that I'm here I can't help but wonder if I'll see her again or if she knows how much I love her." She finished.

"She knows." Peter said putting an arm around her. "If it helps, I know how you feel."

"It helps." She smiled putting her arms around his waist.

They were quiet for a while as they made their way. The terrain became slightly rough as the ground sloped as they made their way toward a plateau that stretched out at the bottom. They made their way down as carefully as they could. Lucy nearly slipped but Kate grabbed her arm and steadied her as they held tight to the trees. Kate paused momentarily and looked down. It would be quite a tumble if any of them slipped. Kate was still thinking about it as she moved on. She looked at Peter and smiled. She looked a moment too long as her foot slipped on a piece of ice and she felt herself falling forward. Her eyes grew wide and she turned her head and reached out her hand.

"Kate!" Peter yelled and reached for her.

She felt his fingertips before they slipped off of each other and she fell backward. As soon as her back hit the snow her feet went over her head and the tumble began. Oh the irony. She felt like kicking herself for having thought of it to begin with. Though the trees were doing just that. She tried to grab onto the trees or any branches but it was no use. She managed to turn onto her back and she noticed a drop-off approaching.

"Oh no." She told herself as she turned onto her stomach as she started to feel air instead of snow. She dug her hands into the snow and just as she thought she was going to fall her fingers caught a root on the very edge and she clung tightly to it. "Peter!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" He replied.

It took him a few minutes to reach her and the relief she felt when she saw his face allowed her to finally release the breath she had been holding.

"Took you long enough." She said grabbing his outstretched hand.

"I could always leave you here." He said as he pulled her up.

"No thank you." She replied as she found her footing.

"Are you all right?" He asked with his hands on her arms.

"I think so." She said gripping his forearms.

"Goodness dearie." Mrs. Beaver said coming up to her. "Are you all right?" She said concerned.

"Yes." She smiled at the beaver. "A few cuts and bruises but I'll be all right."

"Good." Peter said taking her hand. "Let's get down from here."

Kate held tight to him as they made the rest of the way down the slope. She was grateful to him and her body hurt more than she wanted to admit. It was the second tumble she'd had in a short period of time. When they finally got to the bottom she let go of Peter and thanked him for his help. There was still a bit of travel before they were to stop but Kate's body was telling her otherwise.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Peter asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"I don't know you that well yet, but I have the feeling that you're lying." He replied.

She looked at him and grinned. "Maybe just a little." She told him.

"That was quite a fall you took." He stated.

"Yeah, one of two recent ones." She replied. "The first was getting here and the second was because I was thinking about falling." She said and smiled.

"You were thinking about it?" He grinned.

She laughed. "We were going along and I was thinking about how bad it would be if one of us fell and sure enough it just happened to be me."

"You're tough, for a girl." He said and bumped her gently.

"Ow…" She said laughing. "I guess that's a compliment. You're pretty brave, for a boy." She grinned.

"I'm not that brave." He told her.

"You are. Don't sell yourself short." She smiled. "You're doing great so far."

"So far. I still lost Edmund though." He told her.

"He'll be safe, don't you worry."

"I'm trying not to."

"Think about this than…" She said and thought a moment. "What are you going to do when you finally see Aslan? He's a lion after all."

"Probably run away." He grinned. Kate laughed and put her hand on his arm briefly. "No, I think I can face him."

"I think you can." Kate smiled.

"I think you can too." He smiled back.

Soon they were with the others and Lucy fell in line next to Kate. Kate grinned and started to talk to her of simple happy things. She told her of her horse Lilly and the sun setting amongst mountains. Lucy told her of playing hide and seek with her brothers and sister, and how Susan had made up a game of guessing words out of the dictionary.

"It seemed fun at the time." Susan said in her defense.

"I'm sure it was." Kate grinned at her. "I'm horrible at word games though."

"Me too." Peter grinned. "I can guess that's it probably Latin but that's about it."

"It wasn't that bad." Susan told them.

"I believe you." Kate smiled. Susan smiled back, making Kate feel like she was making progress with her. "I love to draw." She told them. "I used to sit in my room and draw the things I saw that day or the sunset outside. I could draw enough pages to fill a book with everything that I've see here."

"Could you draw me Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked. "And the Beavers?"

"Of course I can." She grinned at her, pulling her into a half hug. "I would be honored to draw them for you. I can't wait to draw you and your family." She said and glanced at Peter. He smiled at her. She bit her lip and tried to focus on Lucy.

"I'll have to find you some paper." Peter grinned.

"Peter…" Susan said sternly.

He looked at her, his smile gone. He nodded but Kate saw a smile return to his face as he looked at his feet. She grinned at him and pulled Lucy onto her back, piggyback style. She moved up next to the Beavers and looked at them.

"How much further?" She asked.

"We'll be stopping soon. You all seem like you could use a rest." Mr. Beaver told her.

"Should I feel guilty?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked stopping.

"I'm just asking because we've actually been having an okay time. At least I have. I have these new friends and I can't deny that I'm enjoying myself. I've been distracted from the bad things and there is a little bit of good."

"You have no need to feel guilty." Mrs. Beaver told her. "You are young. You have a right to have fun."

"You're sure?" She asked, needing to know.

"Yes dear." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you." She said nodding her head at the beaver. She nodded back and they kept moving.

"What do you think will happen if we leave Narnia?" Lucy asked from Kate's back.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Will you stay with us? Will you go home?" She asked.

"I'll go home I guess." Kate told her.

"Would you visit?" She asked.

"Of course." Kate said looking at her over her shoulder. "I will visit as often as I can."

"How often could you possibly visit?" Susan chimed in.

Kate frowned at her, letting Lucy drop from her back. "Did I do something to you?" Kate asked.

"I just don't think it's realistic to tell her that you'll visit when chances are that you won't." She replied.

"Susan…I just don't get you." Kate told her. "One minute I think you're okay but you have this attitude. This is happening. This is real. You have to get over yourself and realize that."

Everyone stopped and looked at the two girls. "I understand that this is real." Susan told her.

"Do you?" Kate asked. "You never have anything nice to say. You are against everything that this place is about. You are to be a Queen of Narnia. A _Queen!_ You might just start acting like one." She said and walked away from her.

"Kate…" She heard Peter call. "Kate!" He said and grabbed her arm. "Wait." He said stopping her.

"What?" Kate said turning to him.

"I can explain." He told her.

"You don't have to." Kate sighed. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sure the Beavers are still flabbergasted that I said such things to their precious Queen." She told him coldly.

"Is that part of it?" He asked. "You not being part of the prophecy?"

Kate looked at him and shrugged. "Maybe." She told him. "I just…have heard what is meant for you and your family and a part of me does really want to be a part of it. I want to be a part of your destiny. Right now I'm just the one standing by and watching. I love it here. After everything we've seen, everything we've been through, it hurts me to see that she doesn't. I know that she will eventually like it here but right now I just wish she would see this place and the affect she will have on it."

"She will come into it on her own." Peter told her.

"You're right." Kate nodded at him. "I just get a bit defensive."

"It's fine." He said rubbing her arms.

"No. Not really. I'm going to go apologize." Kate told him and walked back toward the others. She stopped directly in front of Susan. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did but I don't appreciate you bringing down me visiting Lucy or the power of this place. You need to believe in Narnia. You have an obligation to these people. Everyone is going to be looking to you for knowledge and wisdom. They are going to look to you for answers. Negativity is not going to win over the subjects that are going to be yours. I am the fifth wheel and I know that. I have nothing to do with anything that you are meant for. But for some reason I believe in you. I believe in you and what you can do for this land." She said and paused. Everyone was looking at her. "Yes, I realize that I'm rambling. I tend to do that a lot but I just want to try and make you understand. I also just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She finished taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too." Susan said slowly. "I'm just having trouble accepting this."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. But we have to try and get along. I have a feeling we may be together for quite a while."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Thank you." Kate said and hugged her.

With that they all moved on. Little was said after that. It was hard to come back from an argument. It had ended okay but it wasn't the perfect beginning to a journey that meant a lot to all of them. Even the ones that didn't know it yet. It could only get better as time goes on. Once they reached the camp and was with Aslan things would be better. He would be able to explain things and be able to help them through this. Kate hoped that he would have guidance and wisdom for her. She hoped that he could tell her, her place in all of this. She wanted to find her place so badly. She had found a place with the three people she had with her but there was a bigger picture that they were a part of and she wasn't sure how she fit in. But it would happen. Everything would find its place.


	6. Of Wolves and Water

**Disclaimer: We all know it.**

**A/N: Thanks to my one reviewer so far! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! =]**

_**Chapter Six: Of Wolves and Water**_

They had stopped for another night. There was still much distance between them and the camp but they were making as good a time as they could. It was a lot of walking and the snow didn't help any. Mrs. Beaver had packed few provisions but there was enough to go around. They hoped to reach the camp by the next day but nothing was certain. Their main focus was to stay ahead of the Witch and make it to Aslan in one piece.

When Kate woke up Peter was nearby already awake, sitting on a fallen tree. He was looking out into the distance. She watched him before sitting up. He looked at her, giving her a small smile. She thought a moment before going and sitting next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"About everything." He replied.

"And what have you decided?"

"Nothing yet." He told her honestly.

"I decided shortly after I arrived that I would help them in any way that I could. Look at this world, Peter. Look at the ice and the snow. Imagine winter for a hundred years. Knowing that you can end that by pledging your allegiance, isn't it worth it?" She asked him. He looked at her but didn't say anything. "It's a lot to think about. I'll leave you, sire." She smiled.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Peter asked her as she turned to walk away.

Kate turned back and looked at him. "I don't know." She told him honestly. "Maybe so I remember what you're going to be. That and the whole time I've been here and learned of the prophecy, I knew you were going to be king before I met you. Also, it could be so I remember my own place in the scheme of things."

"And where is your place?" He asked.

She gave a short laugh. "Not with you." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I don't have a place. I was never supposed to be here. I don't know how I ended up here but I did. They told me the prophecy. I've memorized the words. I've memorized the stories and nowhere in them do they mention a fifth human." She replied.

"Maybe not, but that's the thing with history…it can always be rewritten." He smiled at her.

Kate looked at him and smiled. "I think I could really like you, Peter Pevensie." She told him before she walked back to the others.

The Beavers were awake and she helped them pack the few things that they had. She woke up Susan and Lucy and soon their small group was once again moving. The Beavers were leading the way while the children followed them. Peter was with Lucy and Kate had fallen in line next to Susan. She wasn't especially eager to talk to the eldest sister, even though they had worked things out earlier, but Susan still wasn't the warmest person and Kate was the type of person who had to be on good terms with everyone.

"How are you doing today?" Kate asked making small talk.

"Same as yesterday I guess." Susan replied.

"Is Narnia growing on you at all?" She asked. Susan just looked at her. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Why do you believe in us so much? You're a human from the same world as we are yet you put yourself with these people without hesitation. Isn't there a part of you that's telling you this isn't realistic?" She asked.

"I believe in you because I believe in the stories and the prophecy of Narnia. I have seen the wolves and have seen what the Witch can do. I grew to care for the Badgers and Mr. Fox very much. Enough to want to save them. There is no guarantee that we're going to leave this world. I've accepted that and I believe in their cause. They've given me no reason not to. Have they given you any?" Kate asked. She didn't reply. "I know that this is goes way beyond our imagination. This is unbelievable in so many ways. We left a war to go into a war of a different kind. I've had a lot of time to think about this. More than you can imagine. I've come to terms with all of it. You'll see it the way I do soon enough." She smiled.

"I hope so." Susan replied.

"Everything all right?" Peter asked.

"Fine." Kate replied and took Lucy's hand. "Walk with me?" Lucy nodded and grinned at her. "Good." Kate grinned and pulled the girl into a half hug.

"You're a very trusting person." Peter pointed out.

"Why do you say that?" Kate asked him.

"You trusted us within minutes of meeting us. You've been so kind to Lucy. You haven't questioned this land at all." He replied.

"You're the four, or three, from the prophecy. I have no reason not to trust you. Lucy is just a little girl so it's hard not to be kind to her." She told him and smiled at Lucy. "As for this land…I questioned it when I first got here. But then I heard all of the stories and of the prophecy and saw an opportunity to help. I couldn't help in the war of our world. Might as well help them in theirs." She told him.

"You have a lot of opinions." He stated.

"I've had quite a bit of time to come up with them. The Badgers didn't really let me help so I sat around and thought about it all. Thought about it till my head hurt." She smiled at him.

"Is that what it takes?" He asked.

"I figure it's different for everyone." Kate told him.

"Yeah." He replied.

They continued on throughout the day with little time to rest. There was a vast openness that lay out before them. It looked like such a long way. They set out across it with the Beavers encouraging them along. Kate remained mostly silent. They all did. There wasn't a lot to say anymore. There were decisions to be made and battles that had yet to he had. Peter had a weight on his shoulders as the eldest and she understood that. Not too long ago she was having a conversation with Reid about just that. She could understand Peter and his need to keep his family safe as well as help the people of Narnia. Kate herself already felt connected to this family. Lucy was a lovely girl and she couldn't help but look at her and see a sister that she had always wanted. Kate had never liked being an only child and now that she was joined by others she was feeling more content than she had thought she would under the circumstances. She spoke to Lucy the most and found her a rather remarkable child. She was young but she seemed to understand the dangers around her and her will to help her friend Tumnus kept her going. That bond was one not easily broken and she felt the same toward the Badgers. She hoped that Aslan could do something to help them. There were moments when she found herself laughing with the others and almost felt guilty. They were on the run and yet there were still things to be happy about. The little things that made them smile helped push them on. Susan was still uneasy about it all but Kate caught her in a smile or two as well. As they continued on the Beavers tried harder to keep them going and just when it seemed they were getting bossier they called out in alarm. They turned and a sleigh was quickly gaining on them.

"Run! Run!" The Beavers were calling.

"Run!" Peter yelled taking Lucy's hand.

They all started to run as fast as they could. The trees were ahead and they hoped that they could find refuge inside of them. Kate's heart was beating quickly with fear as they ran. She glanced behind her at the coming sleigh and lost her footing, tripping in the snow. She had rolled her ankle and she struggled to get back on her feet.

"Kate!" She heard Peter call.

"Just go!" She yelled as she saw him turn back toward her.

"Are you crazy?" He asked putting his arm around her waist.

He pulled her to her feet and helped her as they ran as fast as they could. Her ankle was throbbing but she ran with Peter's help. Soon they were with the others and they had reached the trees. Mr. Beaver ushered then down an embankment and into a deep indent that was in it. They huddled together and listened. The sleigh had stopped and a shadow appeared on the snow. They all held their breath as they waited for them to be found or for the figure to move on. When the shadow disappeared and there was no sound Peter told them he would go see if she was gone. Kate gripped his coat hard.

"No." Mr. Beaver told him. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." His wife told him.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He said taking her paw in his.

He then went up the embankment and out of site. Kate was next to Peter and her hand found his as they waited. Lucy was in his lap and she put her other hand on the girl's arm. Peter looked at her, his fingers forming around hers, before looking back out. Soon there was the sound of footsteps, making all of them squirm. A moment later Mr. Beavers head appeared from the top of the embankment. Lucy screamed while Kate gripped onto Peter's arm.

"Come out! Come out!" He told them happily. "I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you!"

They all exchanged glances before crawling out from their hiding place. They walked up the embankment and they're eyes grew wide. Kate grinned and looked at Peter. Lucy was clearly the most excited, for in front of them stood none other than good old Saint Nick himself.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said stepping toward him.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." He smiled at her.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" Susan said to Peter.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter interrupted stepping toward him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." He replied.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan told him.

"No. For a long time. But the hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." He told them. "Still, I dare say you could do with these." He said pulling a big bag from his sleigh.

Kate stood back and watched as he took out gifts from his bag. Lucy was first; she received a small container with a red liquid inside of it. He told her that it was juice of the fire-flower. One drop would heal any injury. He then handed her a dagger. It was scary to think of her actually having to use it. Susan was next. He handed her a quiver and arrows, as well as a horn that would bring her help. For the first time Kate thought Susan meant it when she told him 'thanks'. Peter was last and Chris Cringle handed him a sword and shield. Kate smiled as he unsheathed the blade and thanked the old man. She had stayed behind them but his eyes soon fell on her.

"Kate…" He said looking at her.

"Sir?" She asked stepping forward.

"I'm afraid I have nothing for you." He told her.

"I think I'm okay with that." She smiled at him.

He nodded and smiled. "I thought you might be." He said and paused. "Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He laughed. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He said before driving off in his sleigh.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said to her sister.

Kate laughed as she ran her hand along Peter's shield. "It's beautiful." She told him.

He just smiled at her before it faded and he had a thoughtful look on his face. "He said winter was almost over." Peter stated. "You know what that means." He said and they all just looked at him. "No more ice."

For a second Kate just looked at him, and then a realization struck her. They all realized what he meant and they rushed on in order to make it to the river. When they reached it, it was even more clear that they were in trouble. The river was flowing, little ice left on it for them to cross.

"Peter…" Kate said and looked at him. He looked at her and she could tell by his eyes that this wasn't good.

"We need to cross, now!" He told them. "Come on!" He said as they all paused.

"Wait! Will you think about this for a minute?" Susan told them.

"We don't have a minute." Peter told her.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." She frowned at him.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." He told her slightly on the cold side.

Peter took Lucy's hand and they started down the rocks that led t to the river. There was howling in the distance. Kate was right behind him with Susan in the rear. Kate almost felt bad for her but they would've been nowhere if they had listened to her. They stopped at the edge of the river. Peter took a tentative step onto the ice. It cracked and shifted. He stepped back as Kate grabbed his coat incase he fell. Mr. Beaver opted to go first and they followed his lead. They started across, moving as fast as they could as the ice cracked. They were nearly halfway across when there was snarling and on top of the frozen waterfall the wolves were making their way across. They made a run for it but the wolves moved faster than they could. Soon there were wolves in front and behind them. Maugrim, the Witch's chief of her secret police, walking out in front of them. Peter pulled out his sword while the girls moved behind him. Mr. Beaver snarled and confronted the wolf but another jumped and grabbed at the scruff of his neck. Kate instinctively called out and lunged at the wolf. Another jumped out onto the ice and leapt at her. She fell back, putting up her arm to defend herself. She felt the wolf's teeth bite hard on her arm, causing her to yell in pain.

"Kate!" Peter said pointing the sword at the wolf.

"Put that down, boy." Maugrim told him. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver called out.

"Kill him Peter!" Kate told him. "Just do it!" The wolf on top of her bite harder and she struggled against him to free herself. It was useless; she stopped and looked at the three siblings. Peter still had his sword pointed at the leader.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled at her brother.

Maugrim laughed, "Smart girl."

"No, don't!" Kate told him.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Listen to Beaver!" Kate said trying again to loosen the wolf's hold on her. "Get off of me!" She yelled kicking the wolf in it's abdomen. It yelled and let go. She turned to get up but it leapt onto her back, pinning her. Blood trickled out onto the ice from her arm. Peter looked at her and she pleaded with her eyes for him to just run him through. "Kill him!" She finally yelled. He still stood there. The wolf pulled her backward and tore at the coat. She managed to free herself from the fabric and went to run back to the others but her ankle was grabbed and she was pulled away from them. "Get off!" She yelled fighting with the wolf.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled at her brother. "Just drop it!"

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver told him. "Gut him while you still have the chance!"

Kate was getting tired of fighting with the wolf and neither side had made another move. Beaver wanted him to kill the wolf but Susan was adamant about him surrendering. One thing Kate knew was that he wasn't the type to surrender but he had two voices minus her own telling him what to do. He had never fought before and now having the sword in his hands and an attacker in front of him it was only natural for him to be unsure. All the while Lucy held tight to his coat and waited for whatever was to happen to happen.

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Maugrim stated. The ice continuously cracking.

Soon there was rumbling and the inevitable seemed to be happening. Lucy called out to her brother and he looked at the weakened wall of ice. He thought a moment before yelling at them to hold onto him as he slammed his sword into the ice. The next thing they knew the wall had cracked and water started to spill through. The ice was breaking up and the wolf finally let their captives go, rushing away from the water as fast as they could. As the ice fell it caused a huge wave to build. Kate was feet away from Peter and the others. Her leg was wounded but she scrambled over to them. Peter had his hand outstretched and just as the wave hit them her hand formed around his and he pulled her onto the slab of ice that they were using as a raft. She was partially on top of Lucy, helping keep her on the ice as she held tight to Peter's coat. The force of the wave sent them under, submerging them in the frigid water. Soon the ice broke the surface as the current took them further downriver. There was no sign of the wolves and a moment later the Beavers were there pushing them toward shore. As the shore came closer they all relaxed slightly knowing that they had made it. They were nearly ashore when Lucy lost her grip and slipped into the water. Kate let go and grabbed the small girl.

"Lucy!" Susan called.

"Hold tight!" Kate said as she tried to swim back to the others.

The Beavers were holding the piece of ice as she scrambled to reach it. Peter reached out his hand and finally managed to grab his sister. He pulled Lucy ashore while Kate tried to pull herself from the water. She was nearly out when the force of the river sent another piece of ice slamming into the one she was on. It tipped and she slipped back into the water.

"Kate!" Peter said reaching out for her. "Take my hand!"

She swam as hard as she could but she couldn't reach him. The Beavers dove back into the water but before they could reach her she heard a scream and Susan was covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes locked on a piece of ice that was rapidly approaching Kate.

"Kate, look out!" Peter yelled wading into the water.

"Peter, don't!" She yelled at him.

Just then the ice hit her and she disappeared under the surface.

_

* * *

_


	7. Aslan

**Disclaimer: Ususal**

**A/N: Thank you very much to my reviewers!!! I really so appreciate it! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter Seven: Aslan**_

Kate fought against the current as it swept her further and further away from the people she wanted to be with. She reached out her arms to try and grab anything to stop her but nothing was there to grab. As the current started to slow she managed to make it to the surface, gasping for air. There were rocks ahead and she positioned herself in a way so she would be able to grab them.

"I can do this." She told herself as she shivered in the water. "This is easy."

She hit the first rock hard on her side. She frantically gripped at the next one only to find that the cold water had made her fingers nearly numb. She managed to find a crack big enough to grip onto and she held tight to the rock. She caught her breath before moving on to the next rock until her feet finally touched the bottom. She crawled from the river and fell onto her stomach, panting from the exertion. Her eyes felt heavy. A moment later she was unconscious. Her mind filled with images of the past few days. She saw Peter and the others. The Badgers and the Beavers. Mr. Fox and the wolves. Everything was moving together, there was no rhyme or reason to the way it went. Then all of a sudden a beautiful light appeared and from the center a figure. She stood amongst trees and soon the light dimmed and standing in front of her was a magnificent lion. His mane flowing though there was no wind. He let out a roar and her eyes shot open. She looked around at the forest that was no longer snow covered. Spring seemed to have finally come and the weather was warm. She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees and pain shot through her body. She turned and sat in the grass, assessing the condition of her body. There were several bite wounds on her arm and a few on her ankle but it wasn't as bad as she had first thought. She moved her hand to her left side that was the most painful but there was no blood. She thought a rib or two may be fractured but over all she was in better condition than she had thought. She slowly got to her feet. She had been out long enough for her body to warm and she felt better than she could have hoped if the snow had remained. She looked around at the blossoming trees and felt a warm wind blow past her. She turned and looked back at the river. It was no longer ice ridden or dangerous looking. It was beautiful with the sun gleaming off its surface. She turned and headed into the woods. She had no idea where she was or how to get to Aslan's camp, but she was determined to. She needed to get back to the others.

"Which way were we going to go?" She asked herself as she stopped to look around. She guessed and started walking. Some time later, though, she stopped after finding nothing. "This is impossible." She told herself, sitting down at the base of a tree. "I'm never going to find them." She felt her eyes well with tears and she was going to give into them but there was a rustle and soon there were leaves coming together in front of her.

"Nothing's impossible." A male voice told her.

"What?" She said watching the leaves form a figure. "Oh my…" She said looking at it.

"I will lead you to Aslan's camp. Just follow the leaves." He told her.

She watched as the figure disappeared into a stream of leaves that moved through the woods. She hesitated only a moment before following them. They moved quickly as she scrambled to keep up with them. It wasn't long before she could hear talking and noise coming from up ahead. Her excitement grew as she quickened her pace. She wanted to see the camp. She wanted to get back to Peter. She was on a hill when the camp finally came into view. She looked down at the stretch of tents that covered the ground below her. From there she could see creatures of many kinds roaming below. There were centaurs, big cats, even griffons. She quickly made her way down and walked down the path that was made through the tents. Several eyes were on her as people realized she was there. She was slightly embarrassed. Her dress was torn and she was dirty from the ground and the river. She cleared her throat and ran her hands through her hair.

"Hello." She said to a griffon she passed. No one said anything to her but she was nervous and Peter and the others were no where to be seen. "Can any of you tell me where Peter and the others are?" She asked. One centaur came forward and he looked toward a large tent at the front of the camp. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

He didn't say anything but he followed her all the way up to the tent. She stopped in front of it not knowing what to do. She wasn't sure where Peter was but there was also Aslan. He was supposed to be here and she assumed that it was his tent she was standing in front of. She was proven right when the tent flap shifted and the same magnificent lion from her dream stepped out in front of her.

"Kate Watson." He smiled at her.

"Aslan." She said and bowed, falling to her knee.

"Stand my child." He told her. She obeyed, watching him. "Peter told me that you were lost in the river." He stated.

"I was. I found my way out." She told him.

"You must be strong."

"I try, Your Majesty." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, only a moment later her name was being called. She turned and saw Peter running toward her.

"Kate!" He yelled.

"Peter!" She said running to him.

She threw her arms around his neck as they met. She held tight to him, running her hand down the back of his head.

"Are you all right?" He asked letting her go, his hands on the sides of her head. "We thought we'd lost you." He told her.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Kate!" Lucy said running up to her.

"Lucy!" Kate said as the girl wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" Kate asked squatting in front of the girl.

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"Kate…" Susan said walking up to her.

Kate stood and faced the young woman. "Susan." Kate replied.

"I'm glad you're all right." Susan said with a small smile.

Kate nodded and laughed before hugging her. "I'm glad you are too."

"Why don't you help her get cleaned up?" Aslan said to her.

"Yes, of course." Susan said and took Kate's hand. "Come on."

"Thank you." Kate said and looked over her shoulder at Peter before following Susan to her and Lucy's tent.

* * *

It was some time later before the girls finally came from the tent. Kate was clean and dressed. It was amazing what a difference it made. Her hair was partially tied back, some falling over her shoulder. She was wearing a deep lavender dress that fit her nicely. Her wounds were still visible but she was now used to them. She was just happy to finally be clean and out of that dress she had been wearing for so long.

"Thank you." Kate smiled at Susan.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"You look wonderful." Peter said walking up to Kate.

"Why thank you." Kate grinned at him, curtsying ever so slightly.

"We'll go find something to do." Susan smiled before pulling Lucy away.

Kate flushed and looked up at Peter. "You don't look horrible yourself. Those clothes suit you."

"They suit you too." He smiled.

"I like it." She told him.

The dress had quarter length sleeves and her arm was visible. A frown crossed his face as he took her arm in his hands. "Lucy could fix that for you." He told her.

"I know she could. She's already offered." Kate told him.

"And you refused?" He asked worriedly.

Kate smiled at him. "It's my first battle wound." She told him. "I kinda want to keep it."

"You are a strange one." He smiled at her.

"Yes, but that's why you like me right?" She grinned. She wasn't expecting a response of any kind, she was just being funny.

"That's right." He smiled.

She felt her face flush before they were interrupted. "You look nice." Aslan said walking up to them.

"Thank you." She told him. "I get the feeling that you're here to talk."

"Yes." Aslan told her. "Shall we walk?" He asked.

Kate nodded and started to follow him. "Peter?" She said turning to him.

"You go. I'll be here when you get back." He told her.

She smiled and continued to follow the lion. "You have a beautiful land." Kate said breaking the silence after they had walked a ways.

"Thank you." He replied.

He didn't elaborate. She wasn't sure who wanted to talk first, so Kate got to the point of what was bothering her. "How do I fit in all of this?" She asked him. "I know that they are the four to sit on the thrones in Cair Paravel but how do I fit?"

"I don't know." He told her. "The prophecy is about to be fulfilled only it's plus one. I wasn't expecting there to be five of you. We're going to help get Edmund back for he is the fourth. I'm still working on what to do with you." He smiled.

"I assumed that I'd help where I can but willingly step back and let them do what they need to do." She told him.

"That's very noble of you." He stated.

"Not really." She told him. "I've had the prophecy repeated to me so many times that I have it memorized. I know that it's all up to them. I jut want to help in any way that I can."

"They will need all the help they can get." He told her. "It seems that you and Peter have gotten quite close."

Kate's face flushed. "I do care for him." Kate replied. "I'm really comfortable with him. He's the same age as me and is decent. He's the only one other then Lucy who believes in the prophecy. He's kind and brave. It'd hard not to get close to someone like him." She said and paused, rushing to add, "But it's not just him. I feel close to all of them. Lucy is wonderful. Susan and I had a hard time in the beginning but I think we've finally gotten over all of that. I don't know what you did but she has defiantly changed since the last time I saw her. She's finally accepted the role she has to play."

"Yes, I think it has been difficult for her." He replied.

"Part of me wishes I was a part of the prophecy. Seeing the respect the people of this land already have toward them."

"Yes, well, if you remain here and with Peter you may have a part in this after all." The lion grinned at her.

She grinned and laughed lightly. They walked only a short while longer before turning back toward camp. There was little that needed to be said. She told him how she arrived and the happenings that had happened since then. He promised to help the Badgers any way that he could and all the others that were affected near their home. She thanked him repeatedly. He was everything and more than what she had heard from the Badgers. He was a wonderful creature and she was honored to have the privilege of meeting him. When they got back to camp Peter was standing at the top of a tall hill looking out toward a castle in the distance. Kate walked up to him with Aslan on his other side. Peter smiled at her and looked at the lion.

"That's Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones." Aslan told him. "In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." Peter frowned and looked at the ground. "You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked.

"No. That's just it." Peter told him. "Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley." Aslan smiled. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Peter smiled. Kate nudged him and smiled. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours…and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter told him. Kate frowned and took his hand.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan stated.

"Not all of them." Peter replied sadly, squeezing Kate's hand.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." Aslan told him.

"You will make a wonderful King." Kate whispered close to his ear, her chin on his shoulder.

He smiled and put his forehead against hers. It was a sweet moment. Though it was cut short, for a moment later a horn sounded and Peter turned toward it.

"Susan!" He said and ran after the sound.

"Peter!" Kate yelled and followed him.

She was a ways behind him as he rushed to the aid of his sister. Kate's heart was pounding. What had happened? Are they okay? She knew that they could hold their own, but they didn't know what foes they had come across. When they finally came into view Susan and Lucy were in a tree, Maugrim and one of his soldiers were jumping and snapping at them. Susan's feet were just inches out of their reach.

"Get back!" Peter yelled with his sword pulled.

"Peter! Ah!" Lucy yelled from the tree.

"Come on." Maugrim said to Peter, him and his comrade started to circle Peter. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you."

"Peter!" Kate said as she ran along the creek.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan yelled down to her brother.

Kate stood by and watched. Peter had never done anything like this before. She had faith that he could do what was needed but he had much to learn and a wolf was not an easy foe to strike down. Maugrim's comrade was eyeing her as he passed. She thought he was going to strike but was forced to the ground by a mighty paw as Aslan roared. Behind him was the centaur, Oreius, among others that were behind them, ready to help Peter.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan told them.

"You may think you're a king. But you're going to die…like a dog!" Maugrim said leaping at Peter.

All the girls, including Kate, screamed his name as he tumbled back with the wolf on top of him. Kate stood there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. Susan and Lucy dropped from the tree and ran to their brother pushing the wolf off of him. The wolf lay dead and Peter sat up. He looked at his sisters before hugging them both. They all stood and Kate walked up to him. She had tears in her eyes and he pulled her against him.

"Don't do that again." She whispered and laughed. He laughed with her. She kept her arms around him till Aslan spoke.

"Peter, clean your sword." He told him. Afterward Aslan had him kneel in front of him. He placed his mighty paw on Peter's shoulder and told him, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

They all exchanged a smile and a noble expression crossed Peter's face. It was amazing how fast they were all growing up. Right in front of Kate's eyes all three of them were growing up faster than they should. But all was for the best. War would soon be upon them and they would need the skills they were learning if they were to make it through. As they all returned to the camp Kate took Peter's hand.

"I'm so proud of you." She told him.

"We still need to talk." He replied.

"About what?" She asked.

"The river."

"What about the river?" She frowned.

"I couldn't save you." He whispered, not wanting the others to hear.

Kate grinned and kissed his cheek. "No hard feelings about that. What's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it now." She told him.

"I should have made sure you were on shore. I should have gone after Lucy." He replied.

"No, the way it happened was the way it should have." She replied. "If you had been swept away and had drowned Narnia would have suffered. I'm the extra. Not as important."

"Only to some." He told her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek again, letting it last longer than the first. "Thank you for that. But you know it's true. Besides, I can take care of myself." She told him.

"I know you can. You've proven that. But that doesn't mean I can't protect you."

"I can protect you too." She replied. "I'm not your typical female."

"No." He grinned. "You're not."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. She held tight to his arm as the camp came into view. Peter made toward his tent. Kate stopped and went to let go of his hand but he held tight and smiled at her. She grinned back at him and slipped into his tent as he followed her. She looked around the tent seeing two hammocks. The happiness she was feeling faltered and she sat in Peter's while looking at the other.

"What are you going to do when he gets here?" Kate asked him.

"I don't know." Peter said sitting next to her. "I've been so angry at him. It'll be hard do anything but yell at him."

"I'm sure he's sorry." Was the only thing she could think of.

Peter gave a short laugh and smiled at her. "I'm sure he is." He said putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry about Edmund. I wish it could be different." She told him.

"It will be. Once Aslan talks with him." Peter replied.

"I think that if you talked to him things would be even better." Kate told him.

Peter nodded and smiled at her, kissing her forehead. He laid down and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath.

"This is nice." She smiled at him.

"Yes." He said resting his head on hers. "I wonder how long it will take for them to get back."

"They'll let us know." Kate told him.

"I hope he's okay."

"I do too." She said gently rubbing his chest.

It seemed like no matter how happy anyone wanted to be there was always something holding them back. She couldn't wait till the war was over and she could be happy. If it were over that would also mean that they all made it through. They had yet to hear Edmund's side of the story. For all they knew he had something important to add to help the side of good. But for now Kate lay with Peter and she was happy with that.

_

* * *

_


	8. Edmund's ReturnAmong Other Things

_**Chapter Eight: Edmund's Return…Among Other Things**_

When Kate woke up Peter was running his fingers through her hair. For a moment she felt uncomfortable. She was more then out of her comfort zone. At her age she had never had a boyfriend, if that was what this was, but she couldn't deny that Peter meant more to her than she was willing to admit. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Sleep well?" He smiled.

"The best since I've been here." She told him honestly. "How long did I sleep?" She asked him.

"Not very long." He replied.

"That's good." She said resting her head on him again. "Did you get any sleep?" She asked.

"No."

"Thinking about Edmund?"

"Yeah."

Just then they heard commotion outside and both quickly got up. Peter took Kate's hand before leaving the tent. Oreius was walking nearby. Peter and Kate looked at him. He looked back before looking over his shoulder. They followed his gaze to see Aslan and Edmund atop a rock, speaking. They watched and soon Susan and Lucy came out. When Lucy saw her brother she called out to him, rushing toward him. Peter stopped her and looked back at the lion and the boy. Aslan nodded and Edmund made his way to his siblings, the lion following him.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan told them.

"Hello." Edmund told them.

They all looked at each other for a moment. Lucy was the first to embrace her brother. He hugged her tightly. Susan hugged him next, asking him how he was.

"I'm a little tired." He replied.

"Get some sleep." Peter said nodding toward their tent.

Edmund nodded and looked at Kate. "I'm Kate." She said holding out her hand.

"Hello." He said again, shaking it.

"Go on." Peter told him. Edmund nodded again and walked toward it. "And Edmund…?" Peter said turning to his brother. He turned and a smile crossed Peter's face. "Try not to wander off." Edmund smiled and disappeared into the tent.

There was a short awkward silence between all of them. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Kate told them.

"No." Peter smiled.

"Could've been worse." Susan added.

"I'm happy he's all right." Lucy told them.

"Me too." Kate said hugging her.

"You don't even know him." Lucy grinned up at her.

"He's your brother. That's all I need to know." Kate replied.

"Thanks." Peter said putting a hand on her cheek.

"Any time." Kate said putting her hand on his arm. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked him.

"Sure." He replied and took her hand.

"Peter…" Aslan said walking up to them. Kate put her other hand on his arm and leaned against him. "Am I interrupting?" The lion asked.

Peter looked at Kate then back at the lion. "Of course not." Kate told Aslan as she squeezed Peter's hand.

"It can wait…" Peter started.

"No. Go." Kate smiled at him. "I can find something to do."

"Okay." He said and walked to the lion's side.

"Go practice being King." She said and laughed.

He turned and grinned as he shook his head. Soon he and the lion were out of site. She turned back and walked through the camp. She stopped and watched what everyone was doing. Weapons were being made, orders being given and completed. She stopped when she saw Oreius as a thought went through her head.

"Oreius!" She called. He stopped and looked at her. "Hi." She said walking over to them. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked him. He nodded. "Not much for talking are you?" She added.

He smiled at her. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you teach me to use a sword?" She asked him.

He gave a short laugh before he stopped and looked down at her. "You are serious." He stated.

"Yes I am." She told him.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." He replied.

"Do you believe that there is a war coming?" Kate asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"What chance do I have of surviving if I can't defend myself?" She asked.

"You are not meant to fight in this war." He told her matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You are a woman. Susan and Lucy aren't meant to fight and neither are you."

Kate gave short laugh. "Thanks for that but I don't really think that's up to you. I'm not going to run away or hide. I am here and I will fight alongside everyone else. No one can change my mind. So there are only two ways this is going to go. You help teach me and give me a better chance at making it through this or I fight anyway and perish." She told him.

It was plain to Oreius that she was being honest with him and that she wasn't going to give up. It was something he didn't want to do but she was giving him little choice. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Kate smiled and followed. He found a sword and handed it to her. It was heavier than she had thought it would be. For a moment she was regretting her request. Oreius led her to a nearby field where they were away from the others. When he stopped Kate faced him, raising the sword. He grinned at her, laughing lightly.

"Not there. Come stand next to me." He told her.

"Okay." She said doing what she was told.

"Hold it up. Spread your hands apart." He instructed.

"Like this?" Kate said moving her hands.

"Yes." He nodded.

They spent a good part of the remaining day working on it. By the time they were done Kate's arms were tired and her right shoulder throbbed. She held tight to it as they walked back to the camp.

"You did well, for a girl." Oreius smiled at her.

"You teach well, for a centaur." She smiled back. "Thank you for doing this." She told him. "I know it's not what you planned on doing today."

"You are welcome. But if Aslan asks, I haven't taught you anything." He grinned.

"Promise." She grinned and laughed.

"Tomorrow we can practice on horseback." He told her.

"I'm good at riding. Shouldn't be too hard. Right?" She asked looking up at him.

He chuckled and took the sword from her as they entered the camp. Kate thanked Oreius again before she walked to the front where her and the others tents were located. She went to the one she shared with Susan and Lucy and laid on her bed. Her body was sore and it felt wonderful to get off of her feet. Only a moment later there were footsteps and the entrance to the tent was pushed aside. She groaned and opened her eyes to see who it was. She smiled but closed her eyes again.

"Where've you been?" Peter asked her.

"Practicing." She told him.

"Practicing what?" He asked crawling into the bed next to her.

"I convinced Oreius to teach me how to sword fight." She replied.

"Are you crazy?" He asked her, supporting himself on his forearm.

"No." She said doing the same, facing him. "I'm not going to stand on the sidelines while you go fight." She told him.

"Yes you are. So is Susan and Lucy." He replied.

"No." Kate told him. "You can't stop me, Peter. This is my decision."

"I don't like it." He told her. "I'm not even sure if I can fight."

"You will be magnificent." Kate said putting her hand on his cheek. "I have faith in you."

"I'm not sure you should." He said lowering his head.

"Hey…" Kate said lifting his chin with her fingers. "I don't want to hear that from you. You are brave and you have enough courage to lead these people. You will learn the skill to fight, but you also have to believe that you can do it." She told him.

"I do, it's just…" He said and stopped, looking at her. "I don't know."

"You'll be all right. Your family is back together. Not to mention the fact that you're a Knight of Narnia." She grinned at him. He laughed and looked at her. "See, there's a smile." She said gently caressing his face with her finger.

He put his forehead against hers as she placed her hand on his face. Their breathing quickened. Kate looked at him, gently running her fingers through his hair. She had never felt like this before. There was something stirring inside of her. He put his hand on her face. They slowly moved closer to each other. Only just before their lips touched something struck the tent, making both of them jump. Kate jumped high enough that she fell backward off of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked looking over the edge at her.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Yes." She said sitting up. Her face felt hot as she looked at him. "Perfect timing." She said sarcastically.

"Come here." He said helping her up. He had her sit on the edge of the bed and he sat behind her. Soon his hands were on her shoulders slowly massaging out the knots that had formed in her back. "How's this?" He asked.

"Wonderful." Kate said as she closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here." He told her as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I am too." She smiled.

"I love my family, but it's nice having someone new here as well."

"I suppose it is." Kate told him. "I'm an only child so I've loved being here with you and your family. Makes me almost jealous, you have three siblings while I have none."

"It has its moments but you aren't missing a lot." He replied.

"Maybe." Kate told him. "I've still loved it."

"Perhaps it will stay this way." He said pulling her back against him.

"Is that what you want?" Kate asked.

"I don't think I'd mind." He replied.

"Wouldn't you miss your Mum and Dad?"

"Probably, but at the same time there are many things I love about this place. I guess this war might decide for me."

"Let's not talk about war." Kate told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because as real as I know it is, it also means that we're going to lose some in the battle. Maybe even you, and I…I don't want to think about that." She told him.

"Don't worry." He said putting his arms around her neck. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't know that." Kate said turning in his arms. "I have feelings for you and I think it might really hurt if anything happened to you." She told him honestly.

"I know how you feel." He said with his hand on her cheek.

She smiled and leaned into him. Their faces were moving closer when there were footsteps and a small girl came into the tent. Kate and Peter quickly moved away from each other and looked at Lucy.

"Hi Lucy." Kate smiled.

"Peter, what are you doing in here?" She asked her brother.

"Ah, nothing." Peter replied standing. "See you tomorrow." He told Kate.

"See you." She smiled and watched him leave. She looked at Lucy who was grinning at her. "What?" She blushed and laid back. Night had fallen and moments later Susan came in. She looked a little confused. "What is it?" Kate asked her.

"Peter looked rather happy. With the upcoming war I wouldn't think he'd look that happy." She replied.

Kate was grateful for the dimness to hide her blushing. "Hm…"

"I don't think it's the war." Lucy grinned at her sister.

Susan looked at Lucy before looking at Kate. Kate didn't say anything. They all laid in bed and soon after fell asleep. There was still much to be done and there wasn't a lot of time finish it.

* * *

When Kate woke the sun was hardly up. A shadow passed her tent and she quickly got up, leaving the tent. Aslan heard her and stopped, looking at her.

"Good morning Kate." He told her.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "To be honest I just wanted to see you." She told him. "It's not everyday I get to see lions, especially one like you."

"You may walk with me if you'd like." He told her.

"I would love that." She told him and walked up to him.

She put her fingers in his mane and a smile crossed her face. "I hear you plan on fighting." He told her as they walked. She nodded. "You were never intended to fight."

"I was never intended to be here." She replied. "Things happen. I plan on fighting, Aslan. I need to be a part of this in some way."

"You can be a part of it without fighting." He stated.

"Maybe, but I can't stand by and watch while the ones I care about are getting hurt." She told him.

"Peter?" He asked.

"Among others." She replied.

"Oreius is teaching you?" He asked.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"I saw the two of you yesterday."

Her face flushed. "Yes, I asked him to help me. He didn't want to but I talked him into it."

"Should I assume that there is no changing your mind?" He asked.

"Yes." Kate grinned at him.

They walked a short ways farther before Aslan stopped. "I must leave you here."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Kate told him.

He nodded and walked away from her. She turned back the way she had come but she stopped and looked at a Palomino horse that was watching her. She walked up to it and held out her palm. The horse smelled it but didn't try to run. She stroked its neck and ran her hand up its forehead.

"Such a beautiful animal." She said softly.

"Thank you." The mare said.

Kate jumped back and the horse chuckled a little. "Hello." She smiled and stepped back up to the horse. "You surprised me."

"Sorry. I thought you may assume that I could talk like the others."

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind. I won't make that mistake again." Kate smiled. "Would you mind if I rode you?" Kate asked lightly.

"Not at all." The horse smiled and turned to the side.

Kate grinned and put her hands on the horse's back before pulling herself up onto the horse. "Should I direct or should you?" Kate asked.

"You're the one on top of me." The horse stated.

"Yes, well, I'm not used to the animals talking. My horse can't talk so I can't deny that it's a little odd knowing that you can." Kate replied.

"You can do the leading, unless something should happen." The mare told her.

"Do you have a name?" Kate asked.

"Mari." The horse told her.

"Alright than Mari." Kate said and gently kicked the horse's side.

Mari was a wonderful horse. Not only did she make for good conversation but she was a smooth ride and Kate felt blessed that she was able to ride such a wonderful animal. Mari was gentle and took direction well. She stopped Kate only once to avoid a small embankment that would have caused Mari to trip. Kate apologized but the horse had no hard feelings toward the girl. They didn't ride long before Kate let Mari bring her back to the others without being led in any way. It was almost the most fun she had had here in Narnia.

"There you are." Peter said as she dropped from the horse's back.

Kate saw Susan and Lucy walking away. "Where are they going?" She asked.

"Getting in some practice." Edmund replied.

"What did I miss?" She asked seeing their expressions. Peter didn't look all that happy.

"Nothing." Peter smiled at her.

"Princes…" Oreius said coming up to them. "We must train for battle." He told them. "Kate…" He said nodding his head.

"Oreius…" Kate smiled at him. "Mari…" She said turning to the horse. "May I borrow you for a little bit longer?" She asked.

The horse's ears perked and she looked at Kate. "Am I to be in the battle?" She asked.

"Do you want to be?" Kate replied.

"I will do whatever I need to in order to help." The mare replied.

"Than will you train with me?" Kate asked.

"Do you intend on being in the battle?" The horse asked.

"Right in the thick of it." Kate smiled

The horse pulled herself to her full height and looked at the girl in front of her. "I will be your steed for the upcoming battle." Mari told her.

"Thank you." Kate said rubbing the horse's neck.

"I don't think so." Peter told her.

"You don't get a say in this." Kate told him.

"Don't make me pull rank." He told her.

"Haven't you ever heard that behind every man is a strong woman?" She asked.

"No." He replied while Edmund chuckled.

"You have now and I'm your woman." Kate grinned and mounted Mari.

Soon a horse was brought for Edmund and a beautiful Unicorn came forward and offered himself to Peter. He gratefully accepted and soon all three and Oreius were on their way to prepare for the fight that was ahead.


End file.
